<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Artificial Love by keunsbride</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895079">Artificial Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keunsbride/pseuds/keunsbride'>keunsbride</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Betrayal, Drama, Drinking, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Drama, M/M, Robots, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Social Anxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keunsbride/pseuds/keunsbride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayi's friends asked her to test a robot they created named Justin. The worst thing she could do is to fall in love with a robot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Justin De Dios/Original Female Character(s), Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Napabuntong-hininga nalang si Ayi paglabas ng classroom. She was so done with school that day. It was only Tuesday.</p><p>Pa-finals na naman kasi. They were swamped with requirements. Paper dito, paper doon. Classic buhay College of Arts and Letters student sa UP Diliman. </p><p>Buti nalang, dismissal na. </p><p>Papunta na sana sa kung sana nakapark ang kotse niya nang nagmessage ang mga kaibigan sa groupchat nila.</p><p>B1:<br/>
Ayi, punta ka rito samin.<br/>
May ipapakita lang kami sayo. </p><p>Ano na naman kaya yun? Ayi thought. Siguro nantitrip na naman yung mga yun.</p><p>Ayi:<br/>
Busy ako...</p><p>Wala pang isang segundo nang may sumagot. That was when she knew her friends have just been waiting for her classes to be over.</p><p>B2:<br/>
Dali na. Kain ka na rin dito. Nagluto si tita.</p><p>Madali namang siyang kausap si Ayi kapag tungkol na sa pagkain.</p><p>Ayi:<br/>
Okay. Omw.</p><p>Estudyante rin ng UPD sina B1 at B2. They have been Ayi's friends ni since high school. Engineering students silang dalawa.</p><p>Mahilig silang mag-imbento ng sari-saring bagay. Madalas, napagdidiskitahan si Ayi para i-test ang mga  ito. </p><p>You name it, nasubukan nang gawin nina B1 at B2.</p><p>Electric fan na mainit na hangin ang binubuga ("Parang steamer yan!" "O kaya heater." "Ang init sa Maynila, mga ungas!"), Nokia 3210 na may internet ("Matibay pa sa relasyon ninyo ng magiging jowa mo." "Aray ha."), roomba na may music ("Para masaya namang naglilinis yung robot.")...</p><p>As weird as Ayi's friends are, they make her day. Kaya naman sinusuportahan pa rin sila ni Ayi.</p><p>Mabuti nga hindi pa nila nafi-figure out kung paano gumawa ng spaceship o time machine. Malamang kasi si Ayi ang ipapadala nila sa space o sa future.</p><p>So, instead of driving back to her house, Ayi went to her friends' shared apartment. Magjowa rin kasi sina B1 at B2.</p><p>Ayi took the spare key to her friends' house from her bag, but they opened the door for her before she could even do that. They must have heard her keys jingling. Halatang hinintay talaga siya ng mga kaibigan.</p><p>Ano na naman kayang meron sa mga to? Isip ni Ayi.</p><p>"What?" Tanong ni Ayi. "Am I going to be a ninang soon?" </p><p>Sejun, or B1 as he is the leader and decision-maker between the two idiots, shook his head in horror. "God, no, Ayi. Nothing like that."</p><p>Stell, or B2, equally looked terrified. "Ayi naman. Di pa ko ready maging tatay."</p><p>"So ano ngang meron?" Ayi asked as she settled her stuff on the couch before heading to the kitchen. "Nasaan na yung niluto ni tita Grace?"</p><p>"Nandiyan sa ref. I-microwave mo nalang," sabi ni Sejun.</p><p>"Inuna mo talaga yung pagkain ah," sabi ni Stell na nagkukunwaring nagtatampo.</p><p>"Wag ka nga. Ito pinanghatak nyo sakin dito," sagot ni Ayi. She took out the food container from the fridge to microwave it. </p><p>"Sure ka hindi sasabog itong 'microwave' ninyo, ha?" Tanong niya sa mga kaibigan.</p><p>Halos lahat ng bagay kasi sa apartment nina Stell at Sejun ay nakalikot na ng dalawa.</p><p>"Oo naman. Safe yan," sagot ni Stell kay Ayi.</p><p>Hinayaan muna siyang kumain ng mga kaibigan, pero halatang kating-kati na silang sabihin kung ano man ang ipapagawa nila sa kanya. Paano kasi, hinarap na siya ng dalawa habang kumakain. </p><p>To make her eager friends suffer, Ayi ate slower.</p><p>"Ano ba yan, Ayi. Ang bagal mo kumain," reklamo ni Stell. </p><p>"Sinasadya mo no? Hindi ka naman mabagal kumain eh," akusa pa niya.</p><p>"May reklamo?" Tanong ni Ayi. Her chicken tinola drumstick pointed towards the two.</p><p>"Sabi ko nga wala," bawi ni Stell.</p><p>Maya-maya pa'y natapos ring kumain si Ayi. After she did the dishes, she finally asked the two, "Ano ba kasi yun?"</p><p>"We made something," Sejun blurted out.</p><p>"What's new?" Ayi rolled her eyes. "Ang hindi nyo nalang yata nagagawa ay spaceship, time machine, at baby."</p><p>"And please don't make any of those," dagdag pa niya.</p><p>"Well, it's sort of along the lines of a baby..." sabi ni Sejun.</p><p>Napakunot-noo si Ayi. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Sejun and Stell stood up and motioned her to follow them into their spare room.</p><p>When they opened the door, Ayi saw a tall guy standing by the bed with his eyes closed. He carried a slim laptop backpack on his back.</p><p>"Who's this?" She turned to her friends for an answer.</p><p>"That is a robot," Sejun said. </p><p>"Ehh?? For what???" Tanong ni Ayi, confused. Anong ka-extrahan ito at gumawa ng robot ang mga kaibigan niya?</p><p>"Thesis namin. A robot to help care for lonely and sad people," Stell explained. "We need you to test it."</p><p>"I'm lonely and sad?" Ayi asked, seemingly offended. </p><p>"Are you not?" Pilosopong sagot ni Sejun.</p><p>Damn, Sejun. Always ready with his counter attacks. Ayi just shrugged then moved closer to the robot.</p><p>"In fairness sa inyo. He looks real," she commented, looking closely.</p><p>"Made from only the best materials in the world," Sejun said proudly, beaming. He reached the robot's nape which made it open its eyes. </p><p>It must be how its activated, Ayi thought. The robot stood up straight, towering over her.</p><p>Ayi was utterly impressed. Her friends outdid themselves again. Inikot niya ang robot para usisain ito.</p><p>"May itsura rin," Ayi commented.</p><p>"Diba? Kay Park Bo Gum namin pinattern yan," Stell said cheerily. "Favorite mo yun, diba?"</p><p>Ayi nodded once then scrunched her face. "Parang hindi naman."</p><p>May hitsura yung robot. Pogi pa nga e. Pero hindi niya kamukha si Bo Gum. Hinarap ito ni Ayi. "Nasobrahan yata kayo ng taas ng ilong."</p><p>"He can't be perfect," Sejun replied snappily.</p><p>Ayi's eyes went down to the robot's torso.</p><p>"Hoy. Itigil mo yang binabalak mo," Stell said. Hinarangan nya si Ayi at ang robot. </p><p>"Bakit? Robot naman to, diba?" Tanong ni Ayi. "Wala namang–"</p><p>"Still," Sejun interrupted her. "Please don't do weird things with our robot."</p><p>"So what do you want me to do?" Ayi asked, facing her friends. </p><p>"I-test mo. Take it home everyday after school. Tell us if it's a helpful companion or not," Sejun explained. </p><p>"We'll give you a Google Sheets file. Doon mo ilalagay araw-araw kung gaano siya ka-helpful sayo," he instructed Ayi.</p><p>Ayi nodded. "And what's in it for me?" </p><p>Of course. As much as she loves her friends, she also wants to know what they're willing to offer. </p><p>"Sagot na namin home-cooked meals mo for as long as you keep the robot, which is until mid next sem," Sejun answered.</p><p>"Yun lang?" Ayi tried to bargain. Baka lang may i-offer pa sila.</p><p>"Inom," Stell volunteered. "Sasamahan ka naming uminom once a week."</p><p>"What?!" Sejun protested, glaring at his boyfriend. But he soon realized they needed that for Ayi to agree. "Okay but only once a week, either on a Friday or a Saturday."</p><p>Ayi smiled. It was a success. "Okay. Deal." </p><p>"Anyway. Rules," sabi ni Sejun. </p><p>"Ah, oo. Kailangan mo siyang ibalik sa amin every morning para i-charge," Stell explained. </p><p>He pointed at the bag the robot was carrying. "Kita mo to? You should always have this with you. Pero wag mong bubuksan."</p><p>Ayi nodded. It must be some kind of a lithium ion pack but for a life-sized, human-like robot.</p><p>"At ito," sabi ni Stell sabay abot sa kanya ng isang duffel bag. "Spare clothes niya. Kaya niyang magbihis mag-isa."</p><p>"Spare clothes? What for?" Tanong ni Ayi. "He's a robot."</p><p>"So people around you won't be suspicious of what he is, Ayi," sabi ni Sejun. "Baka kunin siya ng gobyerno— nakawin yung idea. Mahirap na."</p><p>It made sense.</p><p>"Does this robot have a name, then?" Ayi asked. She's pretty sure they won't just let her call him 'Robot' around Quezon City.</p><p>Sejun nodded. "His name is Justin. But you can call him Jah."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sinamahan nina Sejun at Stell si Ayi at ang robot pababa ng apartment building nila. In fairness sa robot, Ayi thought, parang tao talagang gumalaw. No one would ever know he is not human.</p><p>Bubuksan na sana ni Ayi ang pinto sa driver's side nang nagsalita si Justin. "I can drive."</p><p>Even his voice was perfectly human. And attractive.</p><p>But inasmuch as Ayi respects her friends' craft, she doesn't trust technology with all her heart.</p><p>"No, I'll drive," sabi niya. </p><p>The robot looked at Sejun and Stell for approval. Then, Stell remembered something. "Ah. Justin, this is Aaliyah. Or Ayi, for short."</p><p>"From now on, Ayi is one of your admin's too. We are allowing her to control you," sabi ni Stell.</p><p>Ang corny naman ng 'admin', isip ni Ayi. Parang Facebook group lang. Bakit hindi nalang 'master' para may thrill?</p><p>"Hello, Aaliyah," Justin greeted the girl.</p><p>"Just call me Ayi, please," Ayi said rather coldly.</p><p>The robot was quick to understand and nodded instantly. "Okay, Ayi."</p><p>"English-speaking siya?" Tanong ni Ayi kina Sejun at Stell.</p><p>"No. Pwede English, Tagalog, conyo," sabi ni Stell. "May option din for Korean."</p><p>"Neat. " Ayi nodded. </p><p>"Okay. Gotta go now. May papers pa akong susulatin," paalam ni Ayi sa mga kaibigan. Ayi waved goodbye to her friends then turned to Justin. "Justin, sa passenger's seat ka umupo."</p><p>The robot complied.</p><p>—</p><p>The car ride was akward but there was little Ayi could do about it. Inisip niya na wala naman silang pag-uusapan ng robot. It's not like it has memories, right? </p><p>To make herself feel less awkward, she just played music on her car radio.</p><p>When they arrived, Justin followed her into her condo. As soon as they got inside, Ayi faced Justin. </p><p>"Justin, sit on the couch facing me," she commanded him. </p><p>She needed to check this robot. If Sejun and Stell would not let her do it when they are around, she'll do it on her own.</p><p>Justin sat on the couch while Ayi went to sit on the chair it faces. </p><p>"What is 0.483 multiplied by 762?" she asked, quickly typing the same equation on her phone.</p><p>The robot took a few seconds to reply. "The answer is 368.046."</p><p>"What is the capital of Bangladesh?"</p><p>"The capital of Bangladesh is Dhaka."</p><p>"Cool." Nagkibit-balikat si Ayi. "But pretty useless. My phone can do that, too."</p><p>She stood and began walking around, thinking of what to do with Justin. </p><p>Ang simple naman yata ng ginawang robot ng mga kaibigan niya. She doesn't see how Justin could be of help to her.</p><p>If she can't see the pros in her friends' work. Maybe she can find out the cons for them instead. </p><p>Baka may mali sa pagkaka-code nito, sabi niya sa sarili. That's why he's boring. </p><p>Moments later, an idea came to her.</p><p>"Justin, strip," she commanded, facing Justin.</p><p>"Error. Cannot override rule 19," Justin immediately replied. </p><p>Ayi seemed somewhat disappointed. Pero baka nga kilalang-kilala na siya ng mga kaibigan. </p><p>"Ah, sarado," sabi niya.</p><p>Hindi naman hahayaan ni Ayi na hindi niya malaman ang kahinaan na tinatago ng robot nina Sejun at Stell. While she had no control of the robot over that, she has control over her own actions. </p><p>"Okay, Justin, keep your eyes on me." Ayi said. She started removing her clothes until she was only in her underwear.</p><p>Justin did not flinch or look away at all. He kept staring as he was commanded and then, after a while, blinked. </p><p>"Robot ka nga," sabi ni Ayi. </p><p>"But you're a pretty boring robot." She turned around and headed to the bathroom.</p><p>"Justin, just pick up my clothes and put them in the laundry basket inside my closet," sabi niya nalang. </p><p>—</p><p>Pagkatapos maligo ni Ayi, nagbihis na siya ng sleepware. Pero hindi siya agad natulog. She took her laptop with her to the living room do her schoolwork.</p><p>Justin just sat there and watched her, which bothered Ayi. </p><p>"Should I turn you off?" She asked.</p><p>"But Sejun and Stell need the data," sinagot din niya ang sarili.</p><p>So what does she do with the robot? </p><p>"Can you sing?" She asked.</p><p>"I can sing select songs," sagot nito. "Please tell me what you'd like me to sing and I will check my database."</p><p>"You know what? Nevermind. Can you get me a glass of wine?" Ayi asked instead. Ayi wouldn't call herself an alcoholic, but she really likes her cocktails and wines. </p><p>"Nasa chiller. The red one," sabi pa niya, sabay taas ng paa sa couch.</p><p>"No, actually, get me the entire bottle," she corrected. She usually drinks a glass or two every other day, but when school gets particularly hectic, she allows herself to consume an entire bottle.</p><p>"It is not advisable to drink a lot of alcohol," sabi ni Justin, staying true to being a self-care robot.</p><p>"Yada, yada," Ayi mocked. "You're one boring robot with an even more boring personality."</p><p>"Relax. It's just wine. Don't you know wine helps me write? It's hit or miss, but it's mostly helpful," she explained. Then, Ayi realized what she was doing. "Teka, why am I explaining to a robot?" </p><p>"Just get me my bottle of wine, please," inis niyang sabi.</p><p>"And a glass?" Justin innocently suggested. </p><p>"Nope," Ayi singsonged, shaking her head. "I'm finishing the entire bottle tonight."</p><p>The robot looked hesitant, but followed Ayi's order anyway.</p><p>As soon as Justin handed Ayi the bottle of red wine, she expertly opened it.</p><p>"Cheers, my personal boring robot for loneliness and sadness," sabi niya. Then, she drank from the bottle. </p><p>—</p><p>Noong gabing yun, nang patulog na si Sunny, hindi niya magawang iwan sa sala si Justin. She doesn't know why. He's a robot, but he looked, acted, and sounded human. </p><p>Kaya naman parang labag sa loob ni Ayi na sa madilim na sala ito magpalipas ng gabi.</p><p>So, she led Justin to her condo's small guest room. </p><p>"How do I turn you off?" Tanong niya sa robot.</p><p>"I'll turn off when you touch my nape. I'll still have enough energy to put myself to bed," sagot naman nito.</p><p>"Okay." Ayi nodded. She moved closer to Justin and tiptoed a little to reach his nape. Upon realizing how close they were, she pressed the button on his nape quickly.</p><p>"Goodnight, Justin."</p><p>"Goodnight, Ayi."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ayi woke up the next morning from the overpowering smell of someone's breakfast.</p><p>Did she leave the windows open last night? she thought. Weird. Even if she did, sarado naman ang pinto ng kwarto niya. Paano niya naaamoy ang ulam ng kapitbahay?</p><p>Ayi's stomach made a sound, signalling that it is probably time for her to get up.</p><p>She was shocked to see Justin cooking in her kitchen. The robot was also wearing different clothes from yesterday and her unused black apron on top of that.</p><p>When Justin heard Ayi's door click shut, he turned around. </p><p>"Good morning, Ayi," he greeted her, smiling.</p><p>Wow, Ayi thought. How convenient is having a robot? </p><p>"Good morning, Justin," Ayi greeted him back. She was not normally cheerful in the morning, but she could easily agree to anything when presented with food. "I guess you're not completely useless after all."</p><p>"How do you know how to cook?" Tanong ni Ayi kay Justin. "You can't taste food."</p><p>"I follow recipes," Justin answered.</p><p>Ayi walked over to him. He was cooking french toast. She frowned. "Where did you get eggs?" </p><p>As far as she remembers, she has nothing in her pantry but a loaf of bread, peanut butter, sriracha, some chocolates, and, of course, wine.</p><p>"I went to the convenience store. I have money," sagot nito.</p><p>Ayi's eyes went wide. "Are you crazy?"</p><p>"What if people realized what you are?" She panicked. "Sejun and Stell would kill me."</p><p>"Okay. Sorry. I won't do it again," the robot, who seemed taken by purprise by Ayi's reaction, apologized promptly. </p><p>Ayi then realized her outburst. "No. It's okay." </p><p>She sat on the chair at the counter. </p><p>"Kailangan ko yatang i-figure out kung paano ka mas gagalaw na parang tao," sabi niya. "2PM pa naman first class ko. Baka pwede kitang turuan."</p><p>"Okay," the robot replied. "But please have breakfast first."</p><p>He turned off the stove and handed Ayi a plate of french toast.</p><p>"Alam mo, simulan natin sa language," sabi ni Ayi.</p><p>"Medyo robotic pag English ka lang magsalita. Can you try conyo?" she suggested.</p><p>Ayi thinks Justin might sound too robotic if he spoke in English. Pero baka rin masyadong matalinhaga pag nag-Filipino lang ito nang diretso.</p><p>"If you speak to me in conyo, I will adapt," sagot ng robot.</p><p>"Okay. Pano ba?" Nag-isip si Ayi. "Gusto mo bang bumili tayo ng groceries later? Para may lutuin ka?"</p><p>"Sige. Bumili tayo ng groceries. Mamaya?" Justin spoke, mimicking Ayi's conyo.</p><p>"Hmm. Medyo stiff pa. Kailangan mo pang masanay magsalita," sabi ni Ayi. "Siguro kailangan pa kitang kausapin."</p><p>The robot nodded. "You can also call me Jah, para hindi masyadong formal."</p><p>Good idea, Ayi thought. She began to eat as she tried to think of what to say to him. Pero na-realize niya na ang hirap pala talagang mag-isip ng topic kung alam mong wala namang ise-share yung kausap mo.</p><p>Unless, of course, she told him about herself. She shuddered at the thought, pero parang wala rin siyang choice. Sooner or later, she will really have to do that.</p><p>"Jah, maganda ba ako?" Tanong nalang ni Ayi na hindi na makaisip ng ibang topic.</p><p>The robot blinked twice. </p><p>"Okay lang," sagot ni Justin.</p><p>Ayi felt offended. </p><p>"Okay lang?" She questioned.</p><p>"I was programmed not to lie," Justin answered. He did not seem to have any idea of what he just did.</p><p>Napakawalanghiya naman talaga ng mga kaibigan niya, isip ni Ayi. Gagawa na nga lang ng robot, hindi pa nila prinogram para sabihing maganda siya.</p><p>Buti nalang patapos na siyang kumain noon. Medyo nawalan yata siya ng gana.</p><p>"Can you do the dishes? O masisira ka pag nailapit sa tubig?" Tanong niya kay Justin. </p><p>"I can do the dishes. Ayos lang ako mabasa kaunti," sagot nito. Then, he asked, "Maliligo ka na?"</p><p>Ayi's eyes went wide at what Justin said. "Bakit mo tinatanong?!"</p><p>She swears she saw the robot blush. Was that even possible?</p><p>"Di ba ganun naman ang ginagawa ng humans?" Sagot ni Justin. </p><p>"Inaaral ko lang kung ikaw yung type na naliligo muna o kumakain muna."</p><p>"May mali ba doon?" He asked. </p><p>Ah, okay. Ikaw lang ang bastos mag-isip, Ayi. </p><p>"W-wala. Wala naman."</p><p>-</p><p>Iniwan ni Ayi si Justin sa apartment nila Sejun at Stell para mag-charge. </p><p>Wala doon ang mga kaibigan niya, but they told her to just leave him there. </p><p>If they don't arrive in time, they'll just send a signal to Justin to charge himself.</p><p>2 PM to 6 PM lang ang klase ni Ayi noon. After that, she went to Sejun and Stell's house to fetch Justin. </p><p>Pahdating niya doon, iba ulit ang suot ng robot. Andoon na rin sila Sejun at Stell.</p><p>"Aba, iba rin tong robot niyo ha? Maporma," sabi niya sa mga kaibigan pagdating niya.</p><p>"Like we'd allow him to be baduy?" Sabi ni Sejun. "How was your first night by the way?"</p><p>"Iba pagkakaintindi ko sa first night," sabi ni Ayi.</p><p>"Ako rin," said Stell.</p><p>"Umayos nga kayo," inis na sabi ni Sejun. "So, ano nga? Kumusta?"</p><p>Ayi shrugged. "Okay naman. Akala ko boring siya, pero marunong magluto, so I guess that's a plus."</p><p>"Pero besides that, I think he needs more work?" Ayi commented.</p><p>Stell shook his head. "Diyan ka nagkakamali."</p><p>Ayi looked at Stell weirdly. Hindi niya ito ma-gets. </p><p>"Na-install na sa kanya lahat na pwede mong kailanganin," Stell said. </p><p>"You just need to get to know him more."</p><p>Ang talinhaga ng sinabi ng best friend niya, pero hindi ito nagme-make sense kay Ayi.</p><p>"Buang ka ba?" Tanong niya kay Stell. "Paano ko ige-get to know yan e robot nga?"</p><p>Sejun shook his head, looking disappointed. "Basta. Justin is more than what he seems."</p><p>"Hindi lang house chores ang kaya niya. He'd be more helpful if you let him help you," sabi niya.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matapos kumain ni Ayi, nagpaalam na sila ni Justin kila Sejun at Stell. But instead of going straight home, Ayi decided to drop by the grocery first. </p><p>Napansin yata ni Justin ang iba ang rutang tinahak nila.</p><p>"Saan tayo pupunta?" Tanong nito.</p><p>"Sa mama mo," Ayi joked. "Ibabalik na kita."</p><p>She laughed at her own joke. Siyempre, hindi tumawa yung robot. Kill joy naman nito, Ayi thought. Hindi ba nai-install ang sense of humor?</p><p>"Sa grocery tayo pupunta," Ayi finally said in all seriousness. "Sabi ko kanina maggo-grocery tayo diba?"</p><p>"Ah. Oo nga," the robot replied. Nagtanong din ito, "Do you want me to laugh at your jokes?"</p><p>Aray. Nakaka-offend yata na para bang oobligahin pa niya yung robot tumawa, isip ni Ayi.</p><p>"No," sagot nalang niya. Nakakahiya naman sa robot. She rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I will note that I need the sense of humor upgrade," Justin said nonetheless.</p><p>—</p><p>Justin took the cart when they got inside the grocery. </p><p>Since it has been a long time since Ayi has actually gotten herself decent groceries, she just kept putting random things she saw that piqued her interest.</p><p>Ten minutes into shopping, their cart had a jar of cheese balls, Nutella, a scented candle, new bed sheets, and a couple more things that just don't add up.</p><p>"I think you're doing it wrong," kumento ni Justin di kalaunan.</p><p>"Damn. You think?" Ayi said, cringing at herself.</p><p>To her surprise, Justin took the initative to return Ayi's weird purchases. Binalik niya ito isa-isa nang di umiimik.</p><p>Aba, Ayi thought as she followed Justin. For a robot, this seems to have a heart.</p><p>Her thoughts were soon interrupted the noise made by a group of girls who appeared beside Justin, who was now a couple of steps ahead of her.</p><p>Biglang nataranta si Ayi. Paano kung malaman ng mga ito na robot si Justin? "Hoy!"</p><p>"Hoy po. Bakit po?" Justin responded, looking startled, as he looked back at Ayi.</p><p>"Ay, may jowa na si kuya," sabi ng isa sa mga batang babae na mukhang nasa high school pa lang.</p><p>"Sayang. Ang pogi. Parang artista," sabi pa ng isa.</p><p>Bakit ba kasi ginawa nila Sejun at Stell ito na sobrang gwapo? Ayi thought.</p><p>"Hi. Ano meron?" Tanong ni Ayi sa mga bata, trying to be polite. </p><p>"Ate, pwede magpapicture sa boyfriend nyo?" the first girl bravely asked.</p><p>"Hindi pwede eh. Baka madiscover siya," sagot ni Ayi. Hindi pwedeng malitratuhan si Justin. It might put him, Sejun, and Stell at risk.</p><p>"Sungit," sabi ng bata, sabay irap kay Ayi bago umalis.</p><p>"Attitude ka, ghorl?" sabi nalang ni Ayi nang nakalayo na sila. She faced Justin. "Jah, next time, please stick with me?" </p><p>"Delikado sayo yung mag-isa," paalala niya rito.</p><p>"I'm a robot. I can handle myself," sagot lang nito.</p><p>'Shh! Baka marinig ka nila!" Ayi said in panic, looking around them. She explained to the robot, "Let's say you look and act normal, pero baka may kumuha sayo. We can't risk it."</p><p>"Okay. Sorry," Justin nodded, looking sad. "Hindi ko na yun gagawin ulit."</p><p>Ayi had to keep her heart stable. How could a robot look sad? Na para bang nagalit siya sa walang muwang na bata?</p><p>Justin interrupted her thoughts. "Ako na mamimili ng groceries. Pwede ba yun, Ayi?"</p><p>"Ah. Oo. Sige. Okay lang," she just answered. Medyo wala pa rin siya sa tamang wisyo.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Justin asked.</p><p>Ayi nodded. She had a moment of panic right there, but she tried to calm herself down. It's nothing serious, she thought to herself. Breathe in, breathe out.</p><p>A short while later, she was finally able to force a smile. "Yes. Please go on, Jah."</p><p>—</p><p>Justin took charge of choosing what to buy. Sumunod lang sa kanya si Ayi.</p><p>Ayi thought, watching him go through aisles comparing brands, it looked domestic. </p><p>Siguro sa mata ng iba, mukha silang magjowa. It was a nice idea. Pero hindi nila alam ang totoo. Na robot yung kasama niya.</p><p>Ayi thought she had a sad life ever since. It felt even more miserable now that she practically has a robot companion.</p><p>But maybe Sejun and Stell had a point, too. Maybe she needs to stop looking at what she doesn't have and start working with what she has.</p><p>Because of these thoughts, she took five bottles of wine when they passed by the booze aisle.</p><p>Justin's eyes went wide. "Hoy po. That's too many!" </p><p>"I need it in my life. Plus, I'm paying," Ayi said flatly. She just has to know she has wine for every time she needs a drink.</p><p>Baka nakita rin ni Justin na hindi nga aalis ng grocery store si Ayi nang wala ang limang boteng iyon. Hindi na siya umalma. He just let her place the wine bottles into their cart.</p><p>—</p><p>Justin began to cook as soon as they got home. Inatasan siya ni Ayi na mag-food prep dahil dire-diretso ang klase niya bukas.</p><p>Meanwhile, Ayi was doing her schoolwork sa kitchen island.</p><p>"Do you have any allergies?" Justin randomly asked as he cooked. </p><p>"Aba, matanong ka na rin ngayon ah," sabi ni Ayi. "Pinagsabihan ka nung dalawang buang na chikahin ako, no?"</p><p>Pero umiling si Justin.</p><p>"I need to know more about you para matulungan kita," Justin said. Lumalabas ang pagiging self-help robot nito.</p><p>It makes sense, Ayi thought. Maybe she should give it a shot.</p><p>"Allergic ako sa selfish, ah este, shellfish. Allergic ako sa shellfish," she told the robot. "Isang piraso lang, hindi na ako makakahinga."</p><p>"See those things?" Sabi ni Ayi, sabay turo sa mga nagkalat na epi-pen sa kusina at sala. "I need to have those around all the time. I have some in all of my bags and my bedside drawer, too."</p><p>"Mayroon din niyan sa bahay nina Stell at Sejun," dagdag pa niya.</p><p>"I see. So lahat ng taong close sayo meron din nyan," Justin said, proving that he listened carefully to everything Ayi said. </p><p>"If you give me some, I can put them in my bag, too," he even offered.</p><p>Ang thoughtful? Ayi thought. Kung lang tao ito, hindi mahirap ma-fall dito.</p><p>"Okay, Jah. You can take some," sagot ni Ayi.</p><p>"Tell me more about yourself," sabi ni Justin.</p><p>First date ba to? Tanong ni Ayi sa sarili. Hindi naman siya na-inform. Pero fine...</p><p>"Okay. My name si Aaliyah Cortez, 21, from Quezon City, Philippines!" she said, with feelings.</p><p>Pero hindi tumawa si Justin. Hindi pa nga pala siya nai-install-an ng sense of humor. Kainis, Ayi thought. But she just went on talking anyway.</p><p>"Graduating na ko sa UPD. Sana. Creative writing ang course ko," kwento niya sa robot na kasama. "And I'm bad at math, as in, sobra."</p><p>"Sabi naman sa akin nina Sejun at Stell, I'm not dumb at it. Tamad lang. My brain goes on static kapag nakakakita ng numbers," Ayi shared.</p><p>Justin looked at her weirdly, but thankfully, not like he was judging her.</p><p>"Hmm... Ano pa ba?" Ayi wondered what else she should tell him. "Ah! I love alcohol!"</p><p>"I've noticed," Justin said flatly.</p><p>Inirapan siya ni Ayi. </p><p>She continued, "I can drink beer naman, but I prefer cocktails. Or red wine pag wala. Ayoko ng clubs. Gusto ko chillnuman lang. The less people in the place, the better."</p><p>"Ang favorite kong ulam ay chicken tinola, yung may papaya, dahon ng malunggay, tsaka misua," Ayi shared. "Ganun yung tinola ni tita Grace eh."</p><p>"Tita Grace? Sejun's mom?" Tanong ni Justin. </p><p>Ayi nodded. </p><p>"Where's your mom?" He pried.</p><p>"My mom?" Ayi shrugged. Her mood visibly shifted. "She's living her best life without me."</p><p>"Oh." Justin said, na para bang nakonsensya na nagtanong siya. "Sorry, Ayi."</p><p>"No. It's okay, Jah." Ayi gave him a sad smile. "I've been living alone for about four years."</p><p>Hindi na nagtanong si Justin. Hindi na rin nagkwento si Ayi. </p><p>Maybe that was enough for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week passed by quickly. Paano kasi, gatambak ng schoolwork ang ginawa ni Ayi. </p><p>Because most of her schoolwork required her to attend group meetings, she only really went home to sleep.</p><p>And Justin? He was ignored for most of the time. Madalas, parang anino nalang siya ni Ayi.</p><p>That Friday, Ayi forgot to drop off Justin at Sejun and Stell's house before going to class. Hindi niya naman ito maihatid dahil may klase siya. She could only either leave him out of their classroom or ask her professor for permission to let him sit in. </p><p>At dahil nga delikadong iwan si Justin sa labas, she settled for the latter.</p><p>"Miss, excuse me, pwede po ba siyang maki-sit in?" Tanong ni Ayi sa propesor bago pa man makapasok sa classroom.</p><p>"Pwede naman, Aaliyah." Mabuti nalang at mabait ang prof niya. Pero bigla itong nagtanong, "Boyfriend mo?" </p><p>She felt her cheeks get hotter. Hindi siya nakapaghanda para rito. </p><p>"Ah, o-opo," sagor niya nalang.</p><p>"Sige, pasok na."</p><p>Gaya sa grocery, pinagkaguluhan din ng ilang kaklase ni Ayi si Justin.</p><p>"Uy, Aaliyah. Sino tong kasama mo?" Tanong ng isa.</p><p>"Bodyguard ko," sagot nalang ni Ayi.</p><p>"Weh. Bakit mo naman kailangan non? Boyfriend mo no?" Singit pa ng isa.</p><p>"Hindi," Ayi denied.</p><p>Sumabat pa yung isa sa pinakakinaiinisan niyang kaklase. "Paano niya magiging boyfriend e diba Aaliyah doesn't like skinship?"</p><p>"Weirdo," Ayi also heard her say. Besides that, may sinabi rin ito tungkol sa pagiging germophobe daw ni Ayi.</p><p>Buti nalang, nagsalita na ang prof. "Class, please settle down now."</p><p>But she also called Justin's attention, "Hijo?"</p><p>Tumingin si Justin sa paligid, hindi sigurado kung siya ba ang tinutukoy. "Yes, you, young man."</p><p>"Could you please introduce yourself? You seem to be a nice young lad," sabi pa ng prof.</p><p>Napa-face palm nalang si Ayi. Patay. Paano kung hinanap ng mga kaklase siya si Justin It was a mistake bringing him to class.</p><p>Nonetheless, Justin gamely spoke. </p><p>"Hi po." Ngumiti siya. "Ako po si Justin. Kaibigan ni Aaliyah."</p><p>Ayi was surprised he knew what to do in their situation. Mukhang mas mas composed pa nga kaysa sa kanya ang robot. Sabagay, hindi naman ito nakakaramdam ng takot.</p><p>"Kaibigan? Wehh??" React ulit ng ibang kaklase niya. </p><p>"Opo," Justin innocently answered, still smiling.</p><p>"Justin, ano last name mo?" Tanong ng isang kaklase ni Ayi. </p><p>Sa puntong iyon, naka-red alert na si Ayi. Handa na siyang hilain palabas ng classroom si Justin. Ida-drop niya na rin yung subject para hindi na niya kailangang makita ang mga classmate niya rito.</p><p>"Secret po," sagot ni Justin.</p><p>"Secret? May lahi kang Amerikano?" Asked the girl Ayi disliked the most.</p><p>Tanga. Secret as in ayaw niyang sabihin. Malandi ka, Ayi wanted to say. Buti nalang at may ibang nagsabi dito.</p><p>"Justin, may Facebook ka? Instagram? Twitter?" Tanong ng pinaka-ayaw niyang kaklase. </p><p>"Wala po," sagot ni Justin. </p><p>"Okay. Tama na yan," awat ng prof nila. "Stop pestering Aaliyah's friend and let's start with the lecture."</p><p>Doon pa lang, Ayi already knew it was going to be a long day. </p><p>—</p><p>Iginapang nga ni Ayi ang araw na yun. By the end of the day, she was totally knackered.</p><p>"You're unfit to drive, Ayi. Ako nalang ang magda-drive," Justin said, seemingly concerned. </p><p>Naawa pa yata yung robot sa kanya. Hindi naman dapat ito papayagan ni Ayi. For all she knows, baka pumalpak yung robot bigla. </p><p>But, too tired, she just handed Justin her keys. </p><p>Palabas palang sila ng UPD campus nang may naalala si Ayi.</p><p>"Hoy! Di ka pala nakapagcharge!" Sabi niya kay Justin in panic.</p><p>"Nagcharge ako with the lithium ion pack when we were in your classes," kalmadong sagot ng robot.</p><p>"Ah. Okay." Too late. Nagising na ang diwa ni Ayi.</p><p>"Doon tayo kila Sejun at Stell," sabi niya.</p><p>"For dinner?" Tanong ni Justin. Hindi umalis ang tingin nito sa kalsada.</p><p>"Oo." Tumango si Ayi. "Tapos inom."</p><p>"Inom?" Justin said, frowning. He glanced Ayi's way, concerned. "Shouldn't you rest first?"</p><p>"Protective? Jowa ka, ghorl?" Ayi looked at Justin weirdly.</p><p>"What? I was just saying you might want to rest first." The robot sounded almost like it was defending himself.</p><p>But Ayi was persistent. "No." </p><p>"Inom na inom na ako. I deserve it. Iinom ako ngayong gabi," she insisted.</p><p>—</p><p>Ayi quickly finished her food at Sejun and Stell's house. Although Sejun wasn't particularly game to drink, wala rin siyang choice dahil napagkasunduan na nila to nina Ayi.</p><p>In the end, Ayi was able to drag her two friends and the robot to her favorite bar.</p><p>"Feels. Like. Home," sabi niya agad pagkaupo niya sa isang booth. Agad itong umorder ng isang pitsel ng cocktail.</p><p>"Ano sa inyo?" Tanong niya kina Sejun at Stell.</p><p>"We'll have whatever you're having," sabi nalang ni Sejun. It was probably the best way to not entertain Ayi's alcoholism while still being with her at an inuman.</p><p>"Gods, today was so stressful," sabi ni Ayi sa mga kaibigan. </p><p>"Ay hindi halata," sabi ni Stell. </p><p>Binato siya ni Ayi ng mani mula sa mangkok na puno nito sa table.</p><p>"Gago. Nadala ko yang si Jah sa klase kanina," kwento ni Ayi, pointing at Justin, who was just sitting there awkwardly.</p><p>"What? Are you crazy?" Sejun immediately reacted.</p><p>"Mahal, hindi mo ba napansin na wala si Jah kanina sa bahay?" Stell asked Sejun, putting his hand over his boyfriends' hand as an attempt to calm him down.</p><p>"I didn't mean to, Sej," sabi ni Ayi. "I'm sorry. I was swamped with acads I completely forgot I was supposed to drop him off."</p><p>Sejun still didn't look any calmer. </p><p>"Mahal," pagsuyo ni Stell. "Pagod lang din si Ayi."</p><p>"Tsaka we're only asking this favor," dagdag ni Stell.</p><p>Napabuntong-hininga si Sejun. "Okay, but please try not to do that again."</p><p>"Pwede mo kaming tawagan para sunduin si Jah pag nangyari man yun ulit," sabi ni Stell. He gave Ayi an apologetic smile.</p><p>Finally, their cocktail pitcher arrived. Dahil sa stressed si Ayi, she instantly poured herself a drink. Nangalahati agad ang pitsel dahil sa kanya. </p><p>"Huy, dahan-dahan lang naman," sabi ni Stell.</p><p>Ayi shook her head. "Ibigay nyo na sakin to. Alak na alak na ako since Tuesday."</p><p>Wala nang nagawa sina Stell at Sejun.</p><p>"Anyway, Ayi, nakausap mo na ba si Jah?" Tanong ni Sejun. </p><p>Ayi frowned. "Tungkol saan?"</p><p>"Duh. Sa buhay mo. What you're like as a person," sagot ni Sejun. He seemed to be extra sassy that day. Dala pa rin siguro ito ng inis kay Ayi.</p><p>Ayi shrugged. "Medyo?"</p><p>"Tsk. Hindi yan," sabi ni Stell. "Kami na nga lang magkukuwento."</p><p>"Right. Embarrass me in front of a robot," Ayi said flatly. </p><p>Mabuti na nga sigurong mga kaibigan na ang magkwento. It would spare her of the awkwardness from trying to engage into a deep conversation with a robot.</p><p>"Alam mo kasi tong si Ayi," Stell began, "Malakas yan uminom. Pero pag nalasing..."</p><p>Hindi maituloy ni Stell ang sinasabi dahil hagalpak na siya sa tawa. Meanwhile, Justin just stared at Stell, waiting for him to go on with the story.</p><p>"Pag nalasing yan, nakasalampak na yan sa sahig. As in. Tulog lang," tuloy ni Stell.</p><p>"Mahal, remember nung housewarming natin?" Sabi pa ni Sejun. "Nag-CR lang siya, tapos nung hinanap ko, nakadikit na yung pisngi sa bowl. Tulog na."</p><p>Sejun and Stell laughed. Justin, on the other hand, was smiling. Mukhang na-install-an na ito nina Sejun at Stell ng sense of humor.</p><p>Ayi glared at her friends. "Buti naman natutuwa kayo."</p><p>"E, gaga, kagagawan mo rin naman yun," sabi ni Sejun.</p><p>Her friends continued to roast her until they saw a familiar person walk past them.</p><p>"Kita mo yun, Jah?" Stell asked the robot.</p><p>"That guy?" Justin was going to point at the man, but Stell stopped him.</p><p>"Huy, wag kang magturo!" Sabi ni Stell.</p><p>"Why? Sino yun?" Justin asked.</p><p>"Will you shut up?" Ayi said, sinking into her seat. Pwede bang maglaho? isip niya.</p><p>Pero nagpatuloy si Stell. "That is Ken Suson."</p><p>"Ayi's crush."</p><p>Buti nalang at malayo-layo si Ken sa kanila. </p><p>"Ayi had a crush on him since the first day of first year college," Sejun said. "But she never ever talked to him."</p><p>"Like ever," Sejun stressed.</p><p>"Taylor Swift ka, ghorl?" Tanong ni Ayi nang inis.</p><p>But Sejun ignored her. "He's the reason why Ayi prefers this place over anywhere else. Ken's family is rumored to co-own this."</p><p>"I like this place because there isn't too many people, okay?" Ayi defended herself. "Ugh. I give up."</p><p>"Pero totoo nga, Ayi," sabi ni Stell bigla. "Wala ka bang balak umamin man lang kay Ken? Gagraduate ka na next sem."</p><p>"Wala," Ayi deadpanned. "Feelings are useless."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nakakalakad pa naman ng diretso si Ayi matapos ang inuman nila. She thinks it's because she spent most of the night staring at Ken Suson instead of actually drinking and that pissed her off. Di niya tuloy na-enjoy ang pag-inom.</p><p>Justin drove for them again going home. Ayi was in the passenger's seat while her two drunk friends were at the backseat.</p><p>"Mahal," she heard Sejun say.</p><p>Ayi cringed. Call her bitter, pero sobrang clingy kasi ni Sejun kay Stell kapag lasing. </p><p>"I really made the right choice..." Ah, alam niya na to.</p><p>"Of choosing you from the only you," sinabayan na ni Ayi si Sejun.</p><p>"Bakit mo alam ang vows ko sa mahal ko? Gusto mo siyang agawin no?" Sejun accused. Gustong matawa ni Ayi. Hindi nila ito vows. Script lang ni Sejun kapag lasing. If he was sober, he'd know it is grammatically incorrect. </p><p>"Bitch, no," Ayi answered, cringing. "Di ko type yang jowa mo. Plus, he doesn't play in my lane, remember?" </p><p>Sejun ignored her. </p><p>"I love you, mahal," sabi nito kay Stell, before passing out on his boyfriend's chest.</p><p>—</p><p>Ayi also fell asleep on the car ride home after they dropped off Sejun and Stell.  Her last memory from that night was woozily saying goodbye to her friends. She woke up the next morning on her bed. </p><p>Fuck, she thought. Justin must have carried her. Thankfully, she had no memory of it. So, it was as good, like it didn't happen at all. </p><p>Like the previous days, Justin was already cooking breakfast in the kitchen when she got up. </p><p>Ipinaliwanag na nina Sejun at Stell noong nakaraang gabi na nago-auto on ito ng umaga para mapagsilbihan ang mga pangangailangan ni Ayi.</p><p>"Good morning, Ayi," bati ni Justin. </p><p>"Good morning," sabi ni Ayi.</p><p>"Sorry, kinailangan kitang buhatin kagabi. I didn't have your consent, pero hindi kita magising," he explained. For a robot, Justin is even more decent than most men out there. </p><p>Sejun and Stell must have told him, Ayi thought. She nodded. "That's fine."</p><p>Ayi was impressed sa ginawang pagcocode ng mga kaibigan niya rito. Pati decency meron ang robot.</p><p>"It's a Saturday. What are we doing today?" Tanong ni Justin. </p><p>It was the weekend indeed, pero siyempre, dahil finals week, acads pa rin.</p><p>"I need to be in school maya-maya. Last stretch na ng sem," Ayi told him. "I'll drop you off at Sejun and Stell's later."</p><p>"Tapos tatambay rin ako sa kanila for a while. May gap kasi between my group meetings," Ayi explained.</p><p>—</p><p>After her 1 to 4 PM meeting, Ayi went to Sejun and Stell's place. 5:30 pa kasi yung susunod niyang meeting at ayaw niya namang gumala lang sa campus. </p><p>Nai-charge naman na nila Sejun si Justin pagdating niya.</p><p>She was just about to head out to her next meeting when her groupmate texted her.</p><p>Di ko alam pangalan? Samantha?:<br/>Hi, Aaliyah. Cancelled raw yung meeting today. Baka online nalang daw tayo mag-usap.</p><p>Mag-lib ka nalang para sa sources mo. Ayaw ni sir puro online. E tamad yung groupmates natin.</p><p>Usually, Ayi would protest, but since she is already near the campus, she just accepted it. Besides, she needed a decent grade for the sake of her GWA.</p><p>Ayi:<br/>Okay. Thanks, Samantha!</p><p>Her phone pinged within a couple of seconds.</p><p>Di ko alam pangalan? Samantha?:<br/>Lol. This is Sabrina.</p><p>Malay ko ba, Ayi thought to herself. Basta 'Sa' lang ang naalala niya.</p><p>Ayi: <br/>Oh. Sorry, Sabrina.</p><p>"Oh, bat ka bumalik?" Tanong ni Stell nang naka-kunot-noo nang tumuntong ulit sa sala si Ayi.</p><p>"Cancelled daw meeting, pero may kukunin lang ako sa lib bago magsara," Ayi said. </p><p>"Isama ko na kaya si Jah?" She asked, looking at Sejun.</p><p>"I have an 11:59 submission tonight e. Mabilisan lang naman yung sa lib," she explained.</p><p>Sejun took time to consider it, not wanting a repeat of what happened the other day. Fortunately, he agreed in the end. "Okay. Sige. Basta sure kang konti lang ang makakita kay Jah."</p><p>—</p><p>Sobrang bilis lang ni Ayi sa library. She literally just took the books Sabrina told her to get and then got out of the place. </p><p>Justin waited for her just outside. Hindi naman ito delikado dahil kulang-kulang na sampung minuto lang si Ayi sa loob.</p><p>To her surprise, standing across Justin was her crush, Ken Suson, when she returned. </p><p>"Aaliyah!" Ken called out, walking over to her.</p><p>Ayi held her breath. How did he even know her name? At, shocks, papalapit siya! Ayi was never prepared for an interaction like this with him.</p><p>"Hi, Aaliyah." Ken smiled.</p><p>Sa oras na iyon, hiniling ni Ayi na may poste siyang makakapitan. Her legs felt like jelly.</p><p>"Ken! Uh, hi," Ayi replied with an awkward wave, unsure of what else to say. Shet. Palpak, Ayi. Please calm your tits, sabi niya sa sarili. </p><p>"Sabrina told me to you'd be here," Ken said.</p><p>Uh, what for? Why would Sabrina tell Ken where Ayi is? But, yeah, whatever it was, thank you St. Sabrina para sa moment nilang ito ni Ken kahit hindi siya prepared.</p><p>"The thing is, absent ako nung gumawa ng groupings sa class natin. So, I approached our prof para ma-adopt ng group," he explained.</p><p>Oo nga pala. Classmates sila sa GE subject na iyon. Ayi remembers zoning out in this class with him, often staring at Ken rather than listening to the lecture..</p><p>It was probably the second time they were classmates since first year, but they never really interracted. Until today, that is.</p><p>Fuck. So he just so happened to land in Ayi's group?</p><p>"I was grouped with you guys." Ken said exactly what Ayi thought. "I approached Sabrina and she said to ask you if you need help, since she and the rest are fine na raw with their parts."</p><p>At that moment, Ayi wanted to run a marathon sa sobrang lala ng kilig niyang kailangan ma-release.</p><p>"Oh. Okay. What exactly do you need from me?" Tanong ni Ayi, trying so hard to act chill. </p><p>"Um, can you tell me what needs to be done?" Sabi ni Ken, sabay kamot-ulo.</p><p>Mama, ang cute niya, Ayi thought. It was so hard to focus on what he was saying, but he said something about being absent for the past week.</p><p>"Kaya ayun, di ko masyadong alam kung anong gagawin," he said with a sheepish smile.</p><p>Marupok lang akong tao, Ayi prayed to the universe silently, paki-pigilan yung pagpapacute niya at baka ko siya iuwi.</p><p>"Want to split these reading materials? Tapos collaborate nalang tayo on one Google Docs file," Ayi suggested.</p><p>"I was thinking maybe we could work together. At a coffee shop." Ken said.</p><p>Muntik nang um-oo si Ayi agad-agad. Baka nga kung inaya siya ni Ken magpakasal noon at noon rin e pumayag na siya.</p><p>However, Ayi remembered that she had a paper due tonight. </p><p>"Fuck," she said out loud, startling Ken and even Justin, who was standing a few steps away. </p><p>"Oh, no. Sorry, Ken. May isa pa kasi akong paper due tonight," Ayi explained.</p><p>"So, tomorrow?" Ken asked.</p><p>Ako lang ba to na nagfi-feeling o gusto niya ako? Ayi thought. She was already biting her lower lip lightly to keep in her kilig. She hoped Ken does not notice it.</p><p>"Okay. Tomorrow," she said. </p><p>"Alright," Ken smiled. </p><p>Pakiramdam ni Ayi natunaw siya noong ngumiti ito.</p><p>"Oh. Would your boyfriend be alright with it?" Ken suddenly asked, looking Justin's way. </p><p>"Ha?" React ni Ayi. She looked at Justin. "Oh. No, he's not my boyfriend."</p><p>The robot, who may have realized they were talking about him, walked over to them.</p><p>"This is Justin, my, um, cousin," pagpapakilala ni Ayi sa dalawa. "Justin this is–"</p><p>"Ken Suson. Crush ni Ayi," Justin said as-a-matter-of-factly.</p><p>Ayi had to look away and shut her eyes for a moment. </p><p>When she faced them again, she saw Justin smiling proudly, perhaps at the fact that he remembered who Ken was from Sejun and Stell's stories.</p><p>Ayi looked at Ken. He was just smiling.</p><p>"Alright. I'll go ahead na, Aaliyah. See you tomorrow," he said as if Justin just didn't reveal that Ayi pines for him. "Nice meeting you, Justin." </p><p>They shook hands, and then Ken was gone.</p><p>The moment Ken's figure couldn't be seen anymore, hinampas ni Ayi si Justin ng mga librong hawak niya.  The robot tried to step away, but Ayi was persistent.</p><p>"Bwisit kang robot ka." Hampas. Hampas ulit.</p><p>"Hoy po! Bakit po?" Tanong ni Justin.</p><p>Lalong nainis si Ayi dahil hindi nito alam kung anong ginawa niya. "Bakit mo sinabi kay Ken na crush ko siya?!?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ayi had trouble writing her paper that night. Kakaisip niya ito kay Ken. </p><p>Ano ba itong si Ken Suson. Masyadong maraming ino-occupy na brain space, she thought.</p><p>By 10 PM, she was still staring at a blank Word document and she was stressed.</p><p>"Arrrghh," she said, pulling on her hair. Ibinaba niya sa coffee table ang laptop niya at tsaka gumulong sa couch kung saan siya nakaupo. "Nakakatanga."</p><p>"Do you need anything?" Tanong ni Justin na napansin yata ang pinaggagagawa ni Ayi.</p><p>"Brain cells," sagot ni Ayi. "Brain cells na kayang hindian yung charm ni Ken Suson."</p><p>Ayi felt a tug on her heart as soon as she said his name.</p><p>"Ayan na naman." She pulled her hair again.</p><p>"Coffee or tea?" Justin asked. When Ayi didn't respond, he added, "Wine?"</p><p>Ayi looked at him. Here was her robot, who she was sure is againt her alcoholism, offering her wine.</p><p>"Okay. Please get me a glass," Ayi said. "Thank you, Jah."</p><p>Justin nodded and got Ayi a glass of wine. Pero inirapan siya ni Ayi pagkaabot niya nito. The robot blinked at her. "What did I do?" </p><p>"Kasalanan mo to," sabi ni Ayi. "I'm having these feelings kasi you told Ken I have a crush on him."</p><p>"It's a fact," Justin stated. </p><p>"Yes, but it was not yours to spill, Jah," Ayi tried to explain.</p><p>The robot shrugged. "I still don't think I'm the one to blame. Ken asked you out kaya ka kinikilig. That wasn't my doing."</p><p>Damn this robot for having a point. </p><p>Lalong nagpanic si Ayi nang makita niyang 10:15 PM na. </p><p>"Putanginaaaa, ayoko na!!!" sabi niya nang mangiyak-ngiyak. </p><p>"How can I help you?" Justin asked.</p><p>At that point, wala na sa tamang pag-iisip si Ayi.</p><p>"Wala. Wala kang maitutulong," Ayi said. "Just... face the wall, Jah."</p><p>"What?" Justin appeared shocked.</p><p>"Face the wall. Naiinis ako sayo," sabi ni Ayi.</p><p>"Ay, grabe," sabi ni Justin, which earned him another glare from Ayi.</p><p>"Justin, please," Ayi finally said in all seriousness.</p><p>Justin pouted then reluctantly proceeded to face the wall. Bente minutos namang nakapag-type in peace si Ayi pagkatapos noon. </p><p>But seeing Justin's slumped posture as he faced the wall, naawa si Ayi. Maybe she was too harsh towards Justin there.</p><p>"Jah?" She asked. "Are you still on?"</p><p>"Yeah," Justin answered, sounding sad. </p><p>"I'm sorry," Ayi apologized. "That was petty. You can face me now."</p><p>"It's okay, Ayi. Are you sure?" Tanong ni Justin. Inuna pa talaga niya ang feelings ni Ayi. Sabagay, wala namang feelings ang mga robot.</p><p>But from the back, Justin looked like he was fiddling with his fingers. He was also swaying on the heels of his feet. Parang batang kawawa talaga, Ayi thought. </p><p>"Yes. Sorry, Jah. Please face me now," sabi niya.</p><p>Justin turned around. </p><p>Ayi thought mukha talaga siyang batang paslit na pinagalitan. Then, she felt something— an urge to hug him. She never felt like this before.</p><p>No. She's a robot, Ayi, she reminded herself. </p><p>You are just a sad and lonely human. You are bound to be attached to anyone or anything near you.</p><p>—</p><p>Ayi was thankfully able to pass her paper. Buzzer-beater siya at 11:58 PM, to be exact. After that, she finished another glass of wine as a reward, turned Justin off, and went to sleep.</p><p>She was sleeping soundly that Sunday morning when someone called her.</p><p>"Oh?" She groggily asked the person on the other line as soon as she accepted the call.</p><p>"Ayi? Sorry. Did I wake you up?"</p><p>Fuck. Was that just Ken Suson's voice? In fairness, ang gwapo pa rin ng boses niya sa phone, isip ni Ayi.</p><p>She cleared her throat. "Ha? No! Not at all. I was just lazing around. Hehehe."</p><p>Dammit. Baka sabihin ni Ken tamad siyang tao kaya late siyang nagigising. </p><p>What time was it anyway? Ayi checked her phone. It was 10 AM. Fuck.</p><p>"Sorry. I got your number from Sabrina. I realized we didn't set a time para sa meeting natin," sabi ni Ken.</p><p>"Can we meet by 12 noon? Let's have lunch then work on the paper," he said.</p><p>12 noon? May dalawang oras lang siya para mag-prepare? Paano siya makakapag-ayos?</p><p>"Oh. Okay. Sige. I'll get ready now," sabi ni Ayi na natataranta na. </p><p>"Okay. Bye. See you later, Aaliyah!" Sabi ni Ken.</p><p>Nagulat si Justin noong lumabas si Ayi bigla sa kwarto. She accidentally slammed her bedroom door shut.</p><p>"Good morning, Ayi," Justin greeted nonetheless. </p><p>"Brunch?" He offered.</p><p>"Sorry, Jah. I'm in a hurry," nagmamadaling sabi ni Ayi. She briefly saw Justin sigh because there is no one left to eat his cooking, but she was too busy to dwell on it. </p><p>Ayi entered the bathroom to take a shower.</p><p>—</p><p>Pagkatapos ni Ayi maligo at magbihis, she immediately called Sejun.</p><p>"Sej, iiwan ko si Jah sa inyo in a bit," she informed them. "I have a meeting with Ken Suson."</p><p>Hingal na hingal ito kahit nasa bahay lang naman. She threw her necessities into a bag, silently hoping she would not forget anything important. </p><p>"What? You have a date with Ken Suson?" Sejun asked.  </p><p>"Ha? May date na siya agad kay Ken?" She heard Stell say.</p><p>Both of them sounded like they never expected their friend to have anything to do with Ken.</p><p>"Hindi, mga bingi. Meeting," Ayi clarified. </p><p>"If it's with Ken Suson, it's as good as a date," sabi ni Sejun, who now sounded impressed.</p><p>"Congrats, Ayi. Binata ka na," Stell said jokingly.</p><p>"Gago. Ano nga? Iwan ko si Jah sa inyo ah," sabi ni Ayi na nawawalan na ng pasensya dahil sa pagmamadali.</p><p>She needed Justin off of her hands. Awkward naman yata kasi kung nandoon siya. Even if it wasn't exactly a date with Ken, having another guy–or a guy robot for that matter– with her would be weird.</p><p>"Patay, hindi pwede," sagot ni Stell. Naka-loudspeaker na yata sila. "Lalabas kami for a pre-booked movie. Tapos ngayong araw naka-schedule yung cleaning lady dito. Hindi niya pwedeng makita si Jah."</p><p>"Ha?" Ayi reacted. What was she supposed to do now? "E anong gagawin ko? Isasama ko siya?"</p><p>"Mukhang ganun na nga," sagot ni Stell.</p><p>"Stell," Ayi whined. </p><p>"I have this one shot. Just this one shot at a moment with Ken Suson," she tried to explain. "I'd appreciate if you let me have it without Justin with me."</p><p>Ayi heard Stell sigh from the other end. "Sorry, Ayi. Pero baka it's safer to bring Jah with you."</p><p>"Ayi, I'm sorry," sabi pa ni Sejun. "Kilala mo yung cleaning lady namin. Chismosa yun. We don't want the whole building knowing about our robot."</p><p>Things seem to not go Ayi's way today. Mukhang wala nga siyang choice kung hindi dalhin si Justin sa meeting nila ni Ken.</p><p>—</p><p>"Hey," Ayi said as soon as she reached the table Ken was seated in. "Did I make you wait too long?"</p><p>"Hindi naman," sabi ni Ken. </p><p>He looked extra handsome today Ayi wished they were really on a date instead of a meeting for class. </p><p>Then, napansin ni Ken si Justin sa likod ni Ayi. He sat two tables away behind her. "You brought your cousin with you?" </p><p>Patay. Ito na nga ba ang sinasabi ni Ayi. Here's where Ayi's first and perhaps final chance with Ken is going to be ruined.</p><p>Ayi nodded. "Sorry. I had to. Strict kasi parents ko."</p><p>She wanted to roll her eyes. By parents she meant Sejun and Stell. </p><p>"They found out I was going to be with a guy classmate so they said he should come with me," Ayi lied.</p><p>Ken nodded in understanding.</p><p>"I ordered na for us. I hope tama yung inorder ko," he said.</p><p>"I trust you naman." Ayi smiled. Mukhang mapapasabak ang gilagid niya sa kakangiti ngayong araw, Ayi thought.</p><p>Ken smiled back at her. "You should've told me na sasama cousin mo. I would have ordered for him, too."</p><p>"Ah. No need na. He already ate at home. He'll be staying in another table, too," sabi ni Ayi. </p><p>"Ha?" Ken reacted, seemingly confused.</p><p>"Yes. Uh, so we could work," Ayi said as an excuse. </p><p>Thankfully for Ayi, their food arrived just in time to save her from further explaining. </p><p>"Kain na tayo so we can start," she simply said.</p><p>—</p><p>By dinnertime, Ayi and Ken were almost done with their part of the paper. </p><p>Ayi found that Ken was a really nice guy. He discussed the things that weren't clear to Ayi, which she thought deserved plus points. Isa pa, ang gwapo niya kapag seryosong nagbabasa ng readings. </p><p>Ken closed the book he was holding and put it on the side. </p><p>"Let's have dinner?" He offered. "It's on me."</p><p>Sino ba naman si Ayi para tumanggi, diba? </p><p>"Sure," she said.</p><p>"Ayain mo na dito yung pinsan mo. I'm sure he's bored and hungry," sabi ni Ken. "I'll order for us."</p><p>Having no choice, Ayi pretended to ask Justin of she wanted to join them. But in reality, she only asked Justin to shake his head. </p><p>"Ayaw daw eh. Nahihiya," Ayi said pagbalik niya sa table nila.</p><p>"Is he sure?" Ken asked, looking over to where Justin was seated.</p><p>Justin just stared back at him blankly and blink.</p><p>"Uh, yeah," sagot ni Ayi. </p><p>Moments later, Ken's order arrive. Nanlaki ang mata ni Ayi nang makita ang inorder nito. "Okay lang ba? Favorite ko to eh. Cheesy baked oysters."</p><p>Ito na ba yung tinutukoy ng kantang 'Too Much Love Will Kill You'? Ayi thought.</p><p>Ayaw ni Ayi na ma-offend si Ken kapag hinindian niya ang paboritong pagkain nito. Plus, Ken so kindly offered her the food. </p><p>Anak ng pating naman, oo, she cursed at the universe.</p><p>She smiled at Ken, shakily taking a piece and bringing it close to her mouth. The cheesy baked oyster smelled like regrets and her potential death, pero kinain niya ito.</p><p>Ayi felt her throat constrict almost in an instant. </p><p>Her last memory before blacking out was the feeling of someone catching her before she completely fell off her chair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ayi was at the hospital when she woke up. Justin was sitting beside the bed she was in while Ken was on the couch a few steps away. Both were alerted when they realized she was awake. </p><p>"Ayi, okay ka lang?" Justin asked immediately. </p><p>"Gusto mo bang tawagin ko yung nurse?" Tanong pa niya.</p><p>Ayi tried to speak, but nothing came out. She cleared her throat but her "wag na" still came out croaky.</p><p>"Aaliyah." Lumapit si Ken. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."</p><p>Hindi pa rin makasagot si Ayi. Mabuti nalang, inabutan siya ng tubig ni Justin. After drinking, she finally replied to Ken, "It's okay, Ken. It was my fault."</p><p>"Still," Ken said, worry etched in his face.</p><p>Ayi shook her head. Kasabay nito ang pagpasok nila Sejun at Stell sa hospital room niya.</p><p>"Ayi!" umiiyak na sigaw ni Sejun habang tumatakbo papunta sa kama ni Ayi. Sa reaksyon niya, aakalain mong nasa bingit na ng kamatayan si Ayi. </p><p>"Sej, tumingil ka nga. Hindi pa ako patay," Ayi reminded her friend. Nahiya tuloy siya kay Ken na nakakakita ngayon ng ka-weirdohan ng kaibigan niya.  </p><p>"Ayi, you could have died," Stell said sternly. "What were you thinking?"</p><p>I wasn't thinking, Ayi wanted to confess, but it was too embarrassing to admit especially in front of Ken.</p><p>"It was my fault," Ken stepped up.</p><p>Ayi knew at that point na hindi na magiging boto sina Sejun at Stell kay Ken because of how stupid she acted over him.</p><p>Before things could even start heating up, the door opened, revealing a young woman who was probably her doctor.</p><p>"Hi," bati nito nang nakangiti. She has a kind face, like an angel's. "You sure have lots of friends with you here."</p><p>Manhid yata yung doktora. Hindi ba niya pansin yung tensyon sa paligid?</p><p>With her peripheral vision, Ayi saw Ken stare at the doctor as if trying to see if it was someone he knows</p><p>"Hi, Aaliyah. I'm Doc Hana," the doctor introduced herself. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"I'm okay na po," sabi ni Hana.</p><p>The doctor shook his head. "Next time, wag ka nang kumain ng bawal sayo."</p><p>"If you didn't have epinephrine with you then and if you weren't brought to the hospital in time, you could have died," paalala nito. </p><p>Ayi nodded.</p><p>"But you should be fine." Bawi naman ng doktor. "Just get some rest and take the medicine the nurse will give you. Then, you may go in the morning."</p><p>Soon after, the doctor left.</p><p>"Guys, I'm okay na. Please go home," Ayi reassured her friends.</p><p>"No, I'll stay with you," Ken volunteered. </p><p>Agad sumabat si Sejun. "No. If you're the reason why Ayi ended up here, wag na. Please."</p><p>Ayi wanted to argue with Sejun, but he was right. Tatanga-tanga siya around Ken. It may be best that he is not the one to stay with her while Ayi is in the hospital.</p><p>"Kami na magbabantay sayo," Stell insisted.</p><p>But Ayi shook her head. </p><p>"No. Si Justin na," she said sternly. "I'd like all of you guys to leave. Only Justin will stay."</p><p>Wala nang nagawa ang tatlo. </p><p>Noong sila na lang ni Justin ang natira sa hospital room, Ayi sighed.</p><p>"How are you feeling, Ayi?" Justin asked, sitting on the chair beside Ayi's bed.</p><p>"I'm fine," Ayi replied. "Medyo itchy lang yung throat ko."</p><p>"You shouldn't have done that," sabi ni Justin. "Pwede mo namang sabihin kay Ken na allergic ka sa shellfish."</p><p>"I know. It's stupid." Ayi acknowledged. She turned to Justin upon remembering a fuzzy memory from a while ago. "Were you the one who caught me?"</p><p>Justin nodded. </p><p>"Did Sejun and Stell tell you? That I don't like being touched?" Tanong ni Ayi. </p><p>Tumango ulit si Justin. "Yes. They have."</p><p>Ayi looked down.</p><p>"The two times I've touched you were out of necessity," Justin explained. "Otherwise, hindi kita hahawakan without your consent."</p><p>"It's okay, Jah. Robot ka naman. Baka okay lang," sabi ni Ayi, although she still looked uncomfortable.</p><p>"You could've cracked your head open, you know?" Justin asked Ayi.  </p><p>Surely, he didn't mean to rub Ayi's mistake on her face. He just seemed to want Ayi to know that it could have been worse—that if Ayi did this some other time without him, Sejun, or Stell, she could have really died.</p><p>Ayi looked at Justin's face. He looked worried.</p><p>"I know. Thank you for catching me, Jah," sabi ni Ayi.</p><p>"You were the one who administered epinephrine too, right?" she asked.</p><p>Justin nodded. </p><p>"Don't worry. Hinawi ko yung palda mo nang maayos to inject it on your thigh," he assured her.</p><p>Na-realize ni Ayi noon kung gaano siya kaswerte na kasama niya ang robot. He was so ready to protect her. </p><p>"Thank you, Jah," was all Ayi could say.</p><p>—</p><p>Ken visited her first thing in the morning. Ayi panicked when he texted her that he was  coming, concerned that she looked like utter trash.</p><p>Inirapan lang siya ni Justin. Ma-attitude din yung robot. </p><p>"If you just calm down, Ayi. We don't want a part two of yesterday," Justin said.</p><p>"O gusto mo bang kumuha na ako ng isang banyerang shellfish para matuluyan ka na?" Tanong niya.</p><p>Ayi's mouth fell open in shock. </p><p>"How dare you?" Sagot ni Ayi. "Sense of humor ang pinapainstall ko, hindi sarcasm. Bakit ba ang dami mo nun?"</p><p>"Lay back down, will you?" Justin said. Pwede palang mainis ang robot?</p><p>"I'm not a fucking baby," Ayi protested. </p><p>"Babies don't know not to eat food they're allergic to," sabi ni Justin. "That makes you a baby."</p><p>Pakiramdam ni Ayi lalabas na yung usok sa tenga niya. </p><p>"Could you at least get me water and a face towel, please," sabi nalang niya. "And my toothbrush."</p><p>"Please, please, please, Jah," Ayi added, pouting.</p><p>Justin, who seemed disgusted by her antics, reluctantly got her a bowl of warm water and a towel to wash her face with, plus a glass of water, toothbrush, and toothpaste. </p><p>"How do I look?" Ayi asked Justin when she was done. </p><p>Justin didn't answer. He just made a face.</p><p>"And helpful mo ha," Ayi said sarcastically. </p><p>"Ha ha," sabi naman ni Justin. "Baka gusto mo ring malaman kung anong amoy mo ngayon."</p><p>"Fuck. Anong amoy ko ngayon?" Tanong ni Ayi in panic, pero nagpatuloy lang sa pag-aayos ng gamit si Justin. "Justin!!!" </p><p>They were interrupted by the sound of the door clicking open. It was Ken. Nag-freeze ang lahat para kay Ayi. Aakma pa sana siyang magbato ng unan kay Justin noon.</p><p>"Eveything alright here?" Tanong ni Ken. </p><p>"Yes, definitely," sagot ni Ayi with a nervous smile, putting her pillow back down.</p><p>"Hi, Aaliyah. You're feeling better now?" He asked.</p><p>"Yeah," Ayi replied. In the background, she heard Justin mumble, "Naga-Amazona na nga e", but she kept her mouth shut. Hopefully, Ken didn't hear that.</p><p>"I brought fruits," sabi ni Ken. He smiled. Feeling ni Ayi pinagaling ng ngiti ni Ken lahat ng sakit niya at sinolve lahat ng problema niya sa buhay. </p><p>She thanked him, but because of her overflowing kilig, it came out as a "shelemet."</p><p>"Napasa ko na pala yung paper natin kay Sabrina," Ken informed her.</p><p>"Ah. Oo nga." Ayi completely forgot about that. "Thank you. Sorry di ko natapos."</p><p>"Ano ka ba. Compilation nalang naman yung kulang doon eh," Ken said. He then cleared his throat. "By the way, lalabas ka na today, diba?"</p><p>"In that case, pwede ka bang ayain sa Lantern Parade?" He asked. </p><p>Ayi froze. Ito na ba yung shining moment niya? For 21 years of her life, never siyang nagkaboyfriend only to get the Ken Suson in the end? </p><p>Thank you, G! Ayi thought.</p><p>"Unless, of course, may date ka na," dagdag ni Ken.</p><p>"Wala, wala," sabi agad ni Ayi. </p><p>Ken nodded, smiling. "Good to know. So you'll be my Lantern Parade date?"</p><p>Date daw, mama! Tumango ni Ayi. "Yes. I'll be your date, Ken."</p><p>Puta, I'm yours, gusto niyang idagdag. Pero it may be best to leave that for later. Magpabebe ka naman konti, Ayi, she reminded herself. </p><p>"Okay then. Alis na ko. I have class pa eh," sabi ni Ken, waving goodbye. "You rest up."</p><p>"I will!" Ayi said perhaps too enthusiastically.</p><p>When Ken left, Justin walked closer to her hospital bed with a straight face. </p><p>"Oh, bakit?" Ayi asked. </p><p>Justin made a finger gun gesture at her. </p><p>"Ikaw," he said. "Mamamatay ka sa kalandian."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ayi was able to go home from the hospital that afternoon. </p><p>Justin drove them home, although the robot was seemingly annoyed. The entire car ride was quiet. Unlike usual, hindi nagtatanong ng kung anu-ano si Justin. This did not escape Ayi's attention.</p><p>"Hoy, robot," sabi ni Ayi. </p><p>Hindi siya pinansin ni Justin. Mukhang FO pa sila.</p><p>"Jah," she tried to call his attention again. "Anong dinadrama mo diyan? May prinoproblema ba ang mga robot?"</p><p>"Ako? Meron," sagot ni Justin. "Ikaw."</p><p>Hindi man lang siya lumingon. He kept his eyes on the road. Hanggang sa makarating sila sa bahay, hindi pa rin kinibo ni Justin si Ayi. </p><p>"I need to go to Sejun and Stell's to charge," Justin announced after a while.</p><p>"Okay. Tara," sabi ni Ayi, standing up from the couch.</p><p>"No. Maiwan ka na. Just rest," Justin said sternly.</p><p>Why is he suddenly like this? Ayi thought. </p><p>"But how will you get there?" Tanong niya rito.</p><p>"Kapag pumayag kang gamitin ko yung kotse mo, I'll drive myself there," Justin said. "But if not, magco-commute ako."</p><p>"No. That's too dangerous for you," sabi ni Ayi. "Take the car."</p><p>"Okay," Justin replied flatly.</p><p>"I can come with you," Ayi offered, hoping he'd agree.</p><p>She didn't want to be left alone at home. Since Justin came into her life, she's been accustomed to having someone with her all the time.</p><p>"Wag na," Justin said. "Ken told you to rest up, remember?"</p><p>He took the keys from the table and started walking away. </p><p>"Bye, Ayi," he said. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."</p><p>—</p><p>"Nakabusangot ka?" Tanong ni Stell pagkatapak ni Justin sa kusina nila ni Sejun.</p><p>"Kumain ka na," Alok naman ni Sejun.</p><p>"Ayoko na," Justin said, putting down Ayi's car keys on the kitchen island.</p><p>"Nakakapagod. Ang hirap-hirap samahan ng kaibigan ninyo," he added. "Napakatanga sa pag-ibig."</p><p>"Jah, idea mo to," Sejun reminded Justin. "Thesis mo. Kaya tapusin mo."</p><p>Justin is, in reality, not a robot. He's, in fact, a very normal human. Hindi naman kasi talaga kaya nina Sejun at Stell gumawa ng perfectly human na robot. </p><p>What's real is that this entire thing is for a thesis, but not Sejun and Stell's. The entire pretending to be a robot thing is for Justin's thesis.</p><p>Psychology student kasi si Justin sa South Korea. Pinsan siya ni Sejun na hiningan niya ng favor para sa thesis niya. He wanted to know if a lonely and sad human would trust a human-like robot with their flaws. </p><p>Unfortunately, they weren't able to make that robot so Justin has to pose as one himself.</p><p>"We warned you before. She's difficult. Pero sabi mo she'd be the perfect candidate for your thesis because she doesn't touch people," dagdag ni Sejun.</p><p>"Oo nga naman, Jah. Tapusin mo na yung sinimulan natin," sabi ni Stell. </p><p>"Nakasalalay rin dito yung pagkakaibigan namin," he added. </p><p>Nakokonsensya parin kasi si Stell ginagawa nila kay Ayi. He was against the idea at first. He knows their friend. Once she says you are completely out of her life, ligwak ka na. No erase.</p><p>Which is why Stell hopes, even if they stupidly agreed to Justin's proposal, that Ayi will never find out about this. Pagkatapos naman nito, babalik na si Justin sa Seoul. Justin and Ayi's paths will never have to cross again.</p><p>"Arrgh," Justin pulled his hair. "Ano ba tong pinasok ko?"</p><p>"Your friend..." he complained. </p><p>"Do you know she stripped in front of me noong unang araw palang?" He asked Sejun and Stell.</p><p>"Yes, we saw sa footage ng hidden cam," said Sejun.</p><p>"Live," dagdag ni Stell. "Buti nalang di kami straight." </p><p>"But I am," sabi ni Justin.</p><p>"Well, we did warn you she's not a Maria Clara–not your type," Sejun said in his and Stell's defense. "I mean, which works, because we don't want you falling for her because of this thesis, right?"</p><p>Justin nodded. </p><p>"No chance, Sej," sabi niya. "For a UP student, she's quite stupid."</p><p>—</p><p>"Today is the day," Ayi singsonged as she got out of her room that morning. "It's Lantern Parade day!" </p><p>She theatrically took a seat next to the kitchen counter. "A.k.a. the day of my date with Ken Suson."</p><p>Justin didn't even look at her. Patuloy lang ito sa pagluluto.</p><p>"No 'Good morning, Ayi' today?" Tanong ni Ayi dito. </p><p>"Good morning, Ayi," Justin said flatly.</p><p>San ka nakakita ng robot na marunong magtampo? Ayi thought. "Jah."</p><p>No response. Are his robot eardrums broken?</p><p>"Jah, why are you being like this?" Ayi asked. She stood up and went beside Justin. "What did I do?" </p><p>Pinatay ni Justin ang electric stove and faced Ayi. They were so close to each other Ayi had to step back.</p><p>"I am your personal self-care robot," sabi ni Justin. "I'm supposed to make sure you are okay."</p><p>"Pero lahat ng ginagawa mo ngayon with this Ken Suson is putting you in harm's way," dagdag pa nito.</p><p>"The shellfish incident was not his fault," depensa ni Ayi. "It was mine."</p><p>"And that makes it even worse," Justin argued. "Nawawalan ka ng control sa mga desisyon mo because you let your feelings rule over you."</p><p>"Are you trying to say I'm stupid?" Ayi asked. </p><p>Justin missed a beat or two, but he replied, "Yes."</p><p>He wanted to take it back the moment he said it, but it was too late.</p><p>"Aray," was Ayi's immediate reaction.  Ayi took a few more steps back as she felt tears prickle in her eyes. </p><p>"Sorry ha? Baka kasi it's the first time someone noticed me," Ayi said, choking up.</p><p>"Siguro hindi mo naiintindihan kasi robot ka," she continued, "pero for most of my life I was ignored. I don't have people to call family, my classmates think I'm a weirdo..."</p><p>Justin's heart sank. What did he just do?</p><p>"So I'm sorry if you think marupok ako kay Ken," Ayi wiped her tears.</p><p>"Fuck, why am I even apologizing to a robot?" said Ayi, who now seemed frustrated at herself. </p><p>Umiwas siya ng tingin kay Justin. "I'm calling Sejun and Stell. I-I'll have them take you away for a while."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I fucked up, Sej," Justin said the soonest they arrived at Sejun and Stell's place. For the entire ride, he just sat in the back seat, in deep thought. </p><p>Justin sank into the couch where he sat and rubbed his face in frustration.</p><p>"Justin, anong ginawa mo?" Inis na tanong niya sa sarili.</p><p>"Did she find out?" Sejun asked worriedly.</p><p>"No," sagot ni Justin. </p><p>"Mahal, kapag nalaman ni Ayi yun, she'd never talk to us again," Stell said, shivering at the thought.</p><p>"Is Ayi going to be alright?" Justin asked, looking up to Sejun and Stell.</p><p>Stell looked at his friend in concern. Then, he frowned at the thought that came to him. Could it be?</p><p>"If she doesn't consider it totally unforgivable, it'd take a day to pass," sagot ni Sejun kay Justin. "She just needs a day to cry it out. Alone. In the comfort of her home."</p><p>"But she's going out today," sabi ni Justin.</p><p>"She is? Well, she usually cancels her appointments," Sejun said. "Saan ba siya pupunta?"</p><p>"Sa Lantern Parade. Ken Suson asked her on a date, so I doubt she'll cancel that," Justin told them.</p><p>"Ano?!?" Stell reacted, his voice a higher volume than normal. He and Sejun looked at each other, seemingly worried.</p><p>"Why? What's wrong?" Justin asked in confusion.</p><p>"Ayi can't go there without anyone else with her," sabi ni Sejun.</p><p>"Eh kasama niya naman si Ken?" Tanong ni Justin, confused.</p><p>"No. What if hindi sila magkita agad?" Sabi ni Sejun na mukhang malapit nang magka-meltdown.</p><p>"Hindi pwedeng maiwan si Ayi mag-isa sa crowded places," Stell explained. Kinuha na nito ang susi ng sasakyan na kakalagay lang niya sa sabitan. "Baka siya ma-trigger doon."</p><p>—</p><p>Ayi arrived at UPD much earlier than expected. Inisip niya kasing kailangan niyang magpark ng kotse at iwasan ang dagsa ng mga tao. </p><p>But she underestimated the amount of people attending the event. There were just too many walking around where she and Ken were supposed to meet. Hindi niya maiwasang mabangga ng ibang tao. It made her uncomfortable.</p><p>She moved aside for a moment and texted Ken, hoping he was already nearby.</p><p>Me:<br/>Hi, Ken. <br/>You on your way?</p><p>There was no response. Na-ghost na ba siya? It can't be. For each moment that passed, Ayi's anxiety grew. After twenty minutes, she finally called Ken.</p><p>"Hi, Ken. I'm here where we're supposed to meet," sabi ni Ayi pagkatanggap na pagkatanggap ni Ken ng tawag. Her hands were already trembling from her anxiety, but she forced a smile.</p><p>"Fuck," sabi ni Ken sa kabilang linya. </p><p>"Sorry, Ayi. I overslept. Can you wait for me? It'll take me two hours to get there," he said.</p><p>Two hours? Ayi doubts she'll even last another five minutes in the crowded place.</p><p>"Sure," sabi niya nalang. Her voice shook a little. Nagsimula na ring manlamig ang mga kamay niya. "See you, Ken."</p><p>Trembling, Ayi walked quickly to a more open space where she could breathe. As she walked, she fumbled for her phone and tried to call Sejun, but the line was busy. At that point, mangiyak-ngiyak na si Ayi.</p><p>Walang bakanteng upuan sa paligid, so she tried to control her breathing where she stood.</p><p>"Come on, Sej. Pick up," Ayi said, her phone held against her ear, but to no avail.</p><p>She decided to try again. Fortunately, Sejun picked up this time.</p><p>"Ayi, I've been trying to call you," bungad agad ni Sejun.</p><p>"Sej." Hindi na mapigilan ni Ayi na umiyak. She was too scared at that moment.</p><p>"Sej, where are you?" Sabi niya sabay hikbi.</p><p>"Ayi, deep breaths, please," sabi ni Sejun, calmly. "Justin, Stell, and I are scattered around the area looking for you."</p><p>"Can you tell me where you are so whoever is nearest can come to you?" Sejun asked.</p><p>Her vision was blurred with tears and she could barely grasp where she was, but Ayi told Sejun her location.</p><p>"Ayi, I'm going to hang up for a bit, okay? Just so I can call the others," sabi ni Sejun.</p><p>Ayi didn't want him to end the call, but she knew it had to be done. She nodded, forgetting that it was a call and that Sejun couldn't see her. </p><p>"Ayi?" Tanong ni Sejun.</p><p>"Okay, Sej."</p><p>After Sejun dropped the call, Ayi tried to focus on her breathing. But for each moment that passed, she felt her body get stiffer. </p><p>The sounds around her began to fade. Mistulang nasa loob ng baso si Ayi. Wala na siyang marinig nang klaro.</p><p>No, please, wag muna, she pleaded with herself. </p><p>Then, she heard a familiar voice clearly. </p><p>"Ayi." The voice that sounded worried called out.</p><p>Her vision was blurred, but Ayi knew who the tall, lean figure in front of him belonged to. She felt relieved.</p><p>Ayi ran to him and let herself sink into his upper body. She didn't put her arms around him nor touched him with her hands. Siniksik niya lang ang sarili kay Justin.</p><p>Justin didn't know how to respond at first, but seeing how close Ayi was to him, he slowly wrapped his arms around her. Slowly, as if testing how she'd react. </p><p>Justin was ready to let go when she tells him to stop, but Ayi seemed to be comfortable with his touch.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Jah," Justin heard Ayi softly say in between her sobs. </p><p>"No." Justin gently pulled her closer to him, shaking his head. "Sorry, Ayi."</p><p>—</p><p>Ayi and Justin were seated on a bench when Sejun and Stell found them five minutes later. To Stell's utter surprise, Ayi's head was leant on Justin's shoulder and Justin's arm was slung across her shoulders.</p><p>Dahil dito, minata ni Stell si Justin. Stell mouthed, "What are you doing?"</p><p>Justin shrugged, causing Ayi to finally notice her friends. She sat up and Justin removed his arm from around her.</p><p>"Sej," she said. She stood and went towards her friend.</p><p>Gaya ng ginawa niya kay Justin, siniksik niya lang din ang sarili kay Sejun. Sejun hugged her.</p><p>"Hush now. Everything's fine," her friend. reassured her.</p><p>Ayi nodded. "Sorry for making you worry."</p><p>"No. Don't be sorry," Sejun said, his voice soft and comforting.</p><p>"Sej, what am I going to do without you?" Ayi asked, sniffing.</p><p>Stell looked at Sejun and Justin, fear washing over him. Sejun shook his head at Stell, as if telling his boyfriend to stop thinking about it.</p><p>"Don't worry, Ayi. We'll never leave you," paniguro Sejun sa kaibigan.</p><p>—</p><p>"Nasaan na ba kasi si Ken?" Stell asked, pissed, as they were walking towards the crowd.</p><p>Ayi has calmed down and the boys were around her– Sejun on her left, Justin on her right, and Stell behind her– so she was as secure as can be.</p><p>Sejun looked behind and shushed his boyfriend, glaring.</p><p>Pati si Justin ay umirap din kay Stell. "Hoy, pst. Don't say bad words."</p><p>"He's just late," depensa ni Ayi para kay Ken.</p><p>Sejun tsk-ed and mumbled something Ayi didn't get. </p><p>"Mags-start na," Stell said. He went to Sejun and took Sejun's hand. </p><p>[Play Bibingka by Ben&amp;Ben]</p><p>Ayi noticed this. Whenever the three of them go to see beautiful things, Stell likes to hold Sejun's hand. Be it lights and sounds shows, dancing fountains, fireworks displays, and meteor showers, magkahawak ang kamay nila. </p><p>Madalas, napapa-sana all nalang si Ayi.</p><p>"Pero, mahal, si Ayi..." Sejun worried.</p><p>"No, Sej," sabi ni Ayi. "Go ahead. Kasama ko naman si Jah eh."</p><p>Stell smiled na para bang nagwagi siya. Napangiti nalang si Ayi sa reaksyon ng kaibigan. Sejun went with Stell to the front to see the floats better. </p><p>Justin noticed Ayi stiffen a little when Sejun at Stell were gone. </p><p>"You good?" Tanong ni Justin.</p><p>"Yeah," Ayi forced a smile.</p><p>Justin was not sure of what he was doing, but he offered his hand to Ayi. He knew she doesn't touch people, but maybe thinking he's a robot, he'd stand a chance.</p><p>Tinignan ni Ayi ang kamay ni Justin. It took quite a long time that Justin thought she wouldn't take it. </p><p>But eventually, she did. Slowly, Ayi placed her palm onto Justin's and clasped their fingers together. </p><p>They watched floats pass by just like that.</p><p>Ito siguro yung sinasabi ni Sejun, Ayi thought as massive floats with beautiful lights passed by them, the feeling when you're with someone you trust with your entire heart. </p><p>Para kang nasa harap ng Diyos, or whoever higher being you believe in. You can take down all your walls and still feel secure. Like you're accepted, protected...</p><p>And loved?</p><p>Hindi napansin ni Ayi na naluha na pala siya bahagya.</p><p>Why did love have to come in the form of a robot? It wasn't right.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Justin asked in concern. Napansin niya yatang nagpunas ng luha si Ayi.</p><p>"Yeah. Ang ganda lang ng floats. Nakaka-emo," Ayi lied.</p><p>After a while, Ayi spoke again, looking down at her and Justin's intertwined hands. "Ang swerte mo namang robot."</p><p>"Bakit?" Justin asked, turning his attention to her.</p><p>"Never pa akong nagka-jowa or nakipag-date ever," Ayi said. "You're my first Lantern Parade date and my first date in general. And the first hand I've ever held like this."</p><p>Justin didn't know what Ayi meant by that.</p><p>"Nagawa ko na with you yung mga ginagawa ng iba kasama ng jowa nila," Ayi finally said. She looked up to Justin and smiled.</p><p>That was when Justin knew she trusted him. It was also when he realized that he was a complete asshole for fooling her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sejun and Stell came back to where Ayi and Justin were after the parade. Napansin ni Stell na magkahawak ang kamay ng dalawa, pero mabilis na binitawan ni Ayi ang kamay ni Justin.</p><p>"Tangina speed." She heard Stell say, but both of them chose to ignore what Stell just witnessed.</p><p>"Kain lang tayo saglit then tara na sa Maskipaps," Sejun, who was clueless, said. "We got us tickets."</p><p>"Arat na," sabi nalang din ni Stell.</p><p>Sejun, Stell, and Ayi ate while Justin stood, watching them. Then, they went towards the concert stage. </p><p>The boys were all careful not to lose Ayi. Hindi rin nila ito hinayaang mabangga ng iba.</p><p>Because the couple decided to stick together for the concert, Jah stayed sort of behind Ayi to the left, so she is secured on her left side and at the back.</p><p>Weirdly, magaan ang loob ni Ayi kahit na nasa mataong lugar siya.</p><p>For a while, they stood there and enjoyed the music, until out of nowhere, Stell asked Ayi over Silent Sanctuary's music blasting through the speakers, "Nasaan na pala si Ken?"</p><p>Sinutsutan ni Sejun si Stell sabay hampas sa braso ng boyfriend.</p><p>Ah, oo nga, Ayi thought. She almost forgot about him. Ayi checked her phone. Ilang beses na palang nagtext at tumawag si Ken. Hindi niya lang napansin.</p><p>Ken:<br/>Hey Ayi. I'm thirty minutes away.<br/>Five minutes.<br/>Where are you?<br/>Ayi?</p><p>Ayi looked at Justin then back at her phone. Stell saw his friend do this.</p><p>Ayi:<br/>Hey. Sorry. I wasn't looking at my phone.<br/>Still there?</p><p>It took only a few seconds for Ken to respond this time.</p><p>Ken:<br/>Yeah. Can you meet me sa may lagoon in ten minutes?</p><p>Sa lagoon? MOMOL? It was like Ayi's feelings for Ken was revived by a defibrillator. She was calm before that text. </p><p>Ayi:<br/>Okay.</p><p>She frantically turned to her friends. </p><p>"Are you alright?" Tanong ni Justin. </p><p>"I have to go," sabi lang ni Ayi. Ken wants us to meet, she wanted to say, pero malaki ang tsansang tumutol si Sejun pag sinabi niya iyon.</p><p>Little did she know Sejun got it, and so did Stell and Justin, but he still let his friend go.</p><p>"Hatid ka na ba namin?" Sejun offered thoughtfully. </p><p>Ayi nodded. She was grateful her friend offered. Hindi niya kayang lumabas sa venue nang mag-isa. "Kahit hanggang sa dulo lang ng crowd."</p><p>She looked at Justin. He didn't say anything and kept a straight face.</p><p>Of course, Ayi thought, he wouldn't stop you. He's a robot. He cannot reciprocate your feelings.</p><p>The boys helped Ayi make her way out of the crowd. When they reached the end, Ayi thanked them and waved them goodbye.</p><p>"Call us in case of an emergency," paalala sa kanya si Sejun.</p><p>"Ayi, tandaan mo. Okay lang humindi," sabi naman ni Stell.</p><p>Hindi pa rin nagsalita si Justin.</p><p>[Play Dahilan by Silent Sanctuary]</p><p>He just stared blankly at Ayi, who began to walk away from them.</p><p>Ayi nodded at Sejun and Stell's reminders, waving her hands, as she continued to walk away.</p><p>When she was a good distance away, Justin stepped forward, as to follow Ayi, but Stell stopped him.</p><p>"Alaws na. Olats na, tol," sabi ni Stell sabay iling. He added, putting his arm around Justin, "Tara, kapatid. Iiyak natin yan sa saliw ng Silent Sanctuary."</p><p>—</p><p>Ken was already at the lagoon when Ayi got there. He was seated on a bench with his back facing Ayi. Ayi slowly walked up to him.</p><p>"Ken," sabi niya para makuha ang atensyon nito.</p><p>Ken turned around. As soon as he saw Ayi, he stood, smiling. </p><p>Pero napansin ni Ayi na hindi na ito yung papoging ngiti ng crush niya.</p><p>"Hey," sabi ni Ken. "I'm sorry I was so late."</p><p>"It's fine." It was not, but Ayi was nonetheless glad he still came. "Traffic?"</p><p>"Um, yeah," sagot ni Ken, "and oversleeping."</p><p>"Sorry," ulit niya. </p><p>Ayi nodded. She decided she didn't like that about Ken. </p><p>"Upo tayo," sabi ni Ken. </p><p>He sat back down so Ayi followed suit. She was nervous.</p><p>Kanina, bago nangyari ang mga di kanais-nais, Ayi was expecting a rendezvous kind of meet-up. She was looking forward to finally doing what everyone did at the lagoon, minus the R18 parts she was not ready for.</p><p>She imagined kissing Ken Suson, her long time crush. In her imagination, the experience seemed fulfilling. Like it was a rite of passage into being the real, functional human she never thought she would be able to be.</p><p>Pero ngayon, hindi na siya sigurado. Lumalakas nang lumalakas ang kabog ng dibdib niya sa bawat segundong lumilipas.</p><p>"Aaliyah," Ken spoke. </p><p>Pakiramdam ni Ayi gusto na niyang magback-out nang binigkas bi Ken ang pangalan niya. It didn't feel right. This. All of it.</p><p>"I wanted us to meet dahil gusto kong umamin sayo bago matapos ang dekada," sabi ni Ken.</p><p>Umamin?  Is Ayi hearing this right? And is this the 'pag-amin' she was thinking?</p><p>This was all she wanted before, pero bakit parang ayaw na niya?</p><p>"Gusto kong malaman mo na I've had a crush on you. Since first year college," Ken said.</p><p>Ayi's breath hitched. So he liked her all this time just as she liked him?</p><p>"I think you look beautiful. And mysterious," dagdag pa ni Ken. "Hindi lang ako umamin because I heard you liked to be away from people."</p><p>Ayi didn't know what to say, so she kept her mouth shut. Nagulat siya nang biglang humarap si Ken at umusog papalapit sa kanya. </p><p>Ken looked into her eyes. "I still like you, Aaliyah."</p><p>Ken leant his face forward, his eyes closed, and Ayi, by instinct, shut her eyes, too.</p><p>Nakapikit ang mga mata ni Ayi pero nararamdaman niyang papalapit ang mukha ni Ken sa kanya. </p><p>She felt stiff, as if she was actually unwilling, but she waited for Ken's lips to touch hers. </p><p>It never happened.</p><p>"But you don't like me." Ayi heard Ken say. </p><p>She opened her eyes to see that Ken has pulled back. </p><p>"What?" Ayi asked in confusion. </p><p>"Hindi mo ako gusto, Aaliyah," sabi ni Ken. "Gusto mo lang akong tignan. That's all."</p><p>"You could tell that?" Ayi asked. She honestly didn't know that.</p><p>Ken chuckled, nodding. "You forgot to check on me while the parade was going on."</p><p>"I mean, pwede pang nagtampo ka lang eh, since I was late," patuloy ni Ken. "But when you arrived, it was like you didn't want to be here at all. It was like you want to be somewhere else."</p><p>Then it struck Ayi.  Oo nga. Tama si Ken. </p><p>He was able to tell her the things she was too scared to admit.</p><p>—</p><p>"Tangina ba't ako lang umiinom?" Tanong ni Ayi. </p><p>Sa apat na pitsel na walang laman na nasa harap nila, tatlo't kalahati siguro ang ininom niya. </p><p>"Ayi, tama na," saway ni Stell, trying to take Ayi's glass away, pero mabilis ang kamay nito.</p><p>"Why did we agree to this again?" Sejun asked.</p><p>":Cos she looked like she needed a drink," sagot ni Stell sa boyfriend.</p><p>Inirapan ni Sejun ang jowa. </p><p>"Now she's had about four," sabi niya. </p><p>"Fuck you, Ken Suson," Ayi said for the nth time that hour before downing an entire glass of cocktail.</p><p>Sejun rolled his eyes. "Kanina ka pa sa 'fuck you, Ken Suson' mo pero you won't give us context." </p><p>"Basta fuck him. Ganun lang yun," Sabi lang ni Ayi.</p><p>"Jah, order ka pang isa," utos niya may Justin.</p><p>"No," the robot replied sternly.</p><p>"KJ," Ayi mumbled. Then she shouted, "Kuya isa pang pitsel dito!"</p><p>"Ayi!" Saway ni Sejun, pero wala nang nagawa ito. Pumunta na ang waiter para kunin ang isang pitsel ng alak para kay Ayi.</p><p>"Last ko na. Promise," Ayi said, wiggling her eyebrows. </p><p>After that last pitcher, Ayi was drunk. Drunk Ayi meant sleepy Ayi. To Sejun and Stell's surprise, Ayi latched on to Justin, her arms around his neck.</p><p>Sejun's mouth went wide open. "What the f–"</p><p>Stell shook his head at his boyfriend, as if telling him to let it go.</p><p>Justin had to hold Ayi by the waist to help her up, but was very careful to avoid touching her inappropriately. </p><p>Thankfully, the three got into Ayi's car before she completely passed out.</p><p>—</p><p>Justin, as the sober one in the group, drove Sejun and Stell to their apartment before driving himself and Ayi home.</p><p>He would have preferred carrying Ayi bridal style, but he couldn't, so he just slung her on his shoulder.</p><p>Kahit ngawit na, dahan-dahan niyang ibinaba si Ayi sa kama niya. To his surprise, Ayi's eyes opened as soon as she was laid on the bed.</p><p>"Ikaw," Ayi said, her sleepy eyes staring into his. Her arms were still around Justin's neck, so Justin's face was quite close to hers.</p><p>"What about me?" Justin asked.</p><p>"You confuse me," Ayi said.</p><p>Justin did not get what she meant.</p><p>"Nakakainis yang ilong mo, yang mata mo," Ayi mumbled as she held on to Justin. </p><p>"Wh–"</p><p>Justin was just taken by surprise when Ayi pulled him towards her, her eyes shut as his lips crashed into hers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nag-hibernate lang si Ayi matapos ang araw na iyon. She never had a hangover before, but she must have exceeded her drinking capacity the previous night. Sumakit nang husto ang ulo niya at wala siyang maalala bukot sa libong beses niyang sinabi ang 'fuck you, Ken'.</p><p>She got up at 10 AM that day. Lumabas siya ng kwarto at napakunot-noo nang makitang wala si Justin sa kusina.</p><p>Where did he go?</p><p>"Justin?" She called out, pero mukhang wala ito sa unit. </p><p>Naiuwi ba nila yung robot? Hala. Paano niya yun cocontactin? Hahanapin? Panicky, Ayi got her phone from her room and dialled Sejun's number. </p><p>"Sej? Nandiyan ba si Justin?" Tanong niya agad pagkasagot ni Sejun sa tawag niya. She felt her hands get colder, so she began to walk around the house.</p><p>"Ha? He went home with you last night," Sejun said, which made Ayi worry more. </p><p>"I don't remember," Ayi said, her voice starting to break. "And he's not here."</p><p>Sejun was speaking when Ayi heard the door click open.</p><p>"Hang on, Sej," sabi niya sa telepono. </p><p>She slowly made her way to her open bedroom door to check who entered the house. Did she even lock the door last night?</p><p>Thankfully, the intruder was just the right person she was looking for. "Nevermind. He's back."</p><p>"Thanks, Sej. Bye," Ayi said before dropping the call.</p><p>Lumabas si Ayi ng kwarto.</p><p>"Saan ka galing?" Kumpronta niya kay Justin.</p><p>"Sa grocery. We ran out of food," sagot naman nito.</p><p>"Didn't we establish that it's dangerous for you to go out in public alone?" Ayi asked in frustration. </p><p>"Same goes to you, Ayi," sagot ni Justin.</p><p>Ayi rolled her eyes. Ayaw pa niyang pag-usapan ang nangyari kahapon. Sa totoo lang, kinakahiya rin niya ang ginawa niyang pagdikit kay Justin. </p><p>Buti nalang, si Justin na mismo ang nag-iba ng topic."Do you have hangover?" </p><p>Marahang tumango si Ayi.</p><p>"Anong gusto mong kainin?" Tanong pa ni Justin. "Lugaw? Champorado? Sopas?"</p><p>"Marunong kang magluto nung mga yun?" Ayi was surprised.</p><p>Justin nodded.</p><p>Tangina nung robot. Husband material, Ayi thought. If only...</p><p>"Sopas nalang," sagot ni Ayi.</p><p>Justin began to cook. Meanwhile, Ayi kept her throbbing head rested on the kitchen counter. A while later, she looked up. "Did I do anything stupid last night?"</p><p>"I mean, when I was drunk," dagdag ni Ayi. "I can't remember a single thing besides a couple thousand repeats of Ken Suson's name."</p><p>Justin stopped stirring what he was cooking for a moment. Then, he answered, "Wala."</p><p>—</p><p>Justin went to Sejun and Stell's that afternoon while Ayi continued to nurse her hangover. Magcha-charge siya, paalam niya rito.</p><p>"Ayi did what?" Sejun freaked out when Justin told him and Stell what Ayi did when she was drunk. </p><p>Their friend usually just passes out in random places. It was the first time she ever did that.</p><p>"She kissed me," ulit ni Justin na para bang hindi pa rin makapaniwala.</p><p>"No. I heard you the first time," sabi ni Sejun. "But what the fuck???"</p><p>"Mahal, yang puso mo," Stell reminded his boyfriend.</p><p>Sejun raised his hand as if to stop Stell from speaking. "You're telling me that our best friend not only touches you and allows you to touch her, but has also kissed you?"</p><p>Justin nodded, unsure of where his cousin was going with this.</p><p>"She doesn't remember," Justin defended. "At least the kissing part of it."</p><p>"Still," sabi ni Sejun.</p><p>Justin knew na one wrong move ay ipapakain siya ng pinsan niya sa mga buwaya. </p><p>"In vino, veritas, Justin," Sejun said. "In wine, truth."</p><p>"You know what that means?" Tanong pa nito.</p><p>Justin shook his head.</p><p>Stell proceeded to explain. "Yung mga ginagawa o sinasabi ng mga tao kapag lasing, yun yung totoo nilang nararamdaman."</p><p>Justin felt his heart leap from his chest. "Ayi likes me?"</p><p>Tumango si Stell, pero umiling si Sejun.</p><p>"Ayi likes the robot," sabi ni Sejun. "She likes Robot Justin, not Justin de Dios."</p><p>Sejun looked at Justin. "Wala namang kaso yun diba? You're not supposed to fall in love with her."</p><p>Justin nodded, giving his cousin a tight-lipped smile. And, just like that, his heart sank.</p><p>—</p><p>Limot na rin ang issue matapos ang ilang araw, lalo na at hindi naman maalala ng salarin kung anong nangyari.</p><p>For a week, Ayi and Justin and Sejun and Stell just went to the other two's houses to hang out. Pero kinailangang umuwi nina Sejun at Stell sa kani-kanilang pamilya para mag-Pasko.</p><p>All Ayi and Justin did together was play videogames, watch Netflix, and buy groceries. Until, two days before Christmas Eve, Ayi told Justin that they were going to her mom's house.</p><p>"Your mom?" Justin clarified. He didn't want to delve too deep into the sensitive topic.</p><p>Ayi nodded. "Iniimbitahan pa naman niya ako kapag Pasko."</p><p>"Do you want to tell me about it?" Justin tried asking.</p><p>Pero umiling si Ayi. "Maybe it's better to see it for yourself."</p><p>—</p><p>Ayi took Justin to a lavish-looking house in an exclusive village. Sobrang laki ng property na hindi mo akalaing may ganoon palang kalaking espasyo sa Maynila.</p><p>They were met at the door by a five year-old girl wearing a frilly red dress.</p><p>"Ate!" Sabi nito sabay taas ng kamay, nagpapakarga kay Ayi. </p><p>To Justin's surprise, Ayi scooped up the chubby kid and kissed her on the cheek.</p><p>"Miss you too, Tiffany," sabi ni Ayi sa bata. "Nasaan si mommy?"</p><p>"Nasa loob nagku-cook," sagot naman ng bata. Napansin nito si Justin. Napasimangot ito. "Ate, who is he?" </p><p>"Wag mong sasabihin kay mommy, ha?" Ayi whispered. "Robot ko siya."</p><p>Nagulat si Justin sa sinabi ni Ayi, pero nawala rin ang takot nang nakitang hindi naman naniwala ang bata.</p><p>"Hng?" The kid reacted. "Parang no naman, ate."</p><p>Ayi chuckled. "Say 'hi', then. His name is Justin. Kuya Justin."</p><p>"Hello, Kuya Justin. I'm Tiffany. I'm five years old," the kid said eagerly, holding up five fingers.</p><p>"Hi, Tiffany." Justin waved at the kid with two hands.</p><p>"Kuya Justin, are you my ate's boyfriend?" Usisa bigla ng bata. "Ate Lian has a boyfriend."</p><p>"Ah, no. I'm just your ate's friend." Justin smiled.</p><p>Tiffany was just about to ask Justin more questions when a woman'ss voice called out for her from inside the house. "Tiffany? Is that your ate?" </p><p>"Yes, mommy. Ate brought her boyfriend with her," Tiffany shouted back, giggling.</p><p>"Huy," sabi ni Ayi, pero tumakbo na si Tiffany papasok ng bahay. Sinundan nila sa loob ang bata.</p><p>Marangya ang mga dekorasyon sa loob ng bahay. Parang pinagkagastusan pati ang pagkakalagay ng mga gamit. </p><p>Napansin agad ni Justin na nag-iba ang demeanor ni Ayi. It was as if she put her guard up.</p><p>"Tiffany, what did I tell you about running around the house?" The woman– Ayi's mom– asked.</p><p>Ayi looked away. She still feels a deep ache in her heart whenever her mom would show affection to Tiffany– something she has not experienced for a very long time.</p><p>"Oh, Ayi, you didn't tell me you were bringing a friend," sabi ng nanay niya na napansin na rin sila. </p><p>Her mom was wearing a dress that looked designer. It was then when Justin realized that he and Ayi were out of place even in their best clothes.</p><p>"Hey, mom," Ayi gave her mother a tight-lipped smile and an awkward wave. </p><p>Mukhang hindi nga sila close, isip ni Justin. </p><p>The woman stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Mariana. Ayi's mom."</p><p>Mariana offered her hand to Justin.</p><p>"Hello po. My name is Justin," Justin shook Mariana's hand. "I'm Ayi's... friend."</p><p>"Upo na kayo. I'll just call my husband," sabi ni Mariana.</p><p>Ayi flinched at the word. So Mariana's current husband isn't Ayi's dad, Justin pieced together.</p><p>Mariana's husband was a well-groomed man whose clothes looked just as expensive as his house. </p><p>Needless to say, for the entire dinner, you could cut the tension with a knife. If you weren't told na Christmas dinner pala yun, and if not for the elaborate decor, you wouldn't even be able to tell.</p><p>"Nga pala, Ayi. Your dad wants to see you," Mariana said casually when she was done eating.</p><p>Ayi almost choked on her food. Justin instinctively poured water into her empty glass ang handed it to her.</p><p>"What?" Ayi said pagkatapos uminom.</p><p>"You heard me the first time, Aaliyah," sabi ni Mariana. </p><p>"Why?" Tanong ni Ayi, seemingly baffled.</p><p>Mariana shrugged. "He asked me if he could meet you. I said it was okay."</p><p>"You said yes without even consulting me?" Ayi's voice was a little louder, but she still kept it levelled, knowing that Tiffany was around.</p><p>"He's still your father," depensa ni Mariana.</p><p>Ayi's voice was shaky. "Well, following your logic, he's still your husband."</p><p>"Aaliyah!"</p><p>"What? It's true," sabi ni Ayi. </p><p>"You are still going to meet your father, Ayi. You know what I'll do if you don't," pagbabanta ni Mariana sa anak.</p><p>Fed up, Ayi stoof up from her seat and walked out. Sinundan siya sa labas ni Justin.</p><p>"Drive the car. We're leaving," sabi niya kay Justin. She began walking rapidly towards her car.</p><p>"Ayi–" </p><p>There was just so much desperation in her voice. "Justin, please. Just take me away from here."</p><p>—</p><p>Justin drove them as fast as he could away from Mariana's house and out of the village.</p><p>Ayi was obviously struggling to control her breathing, but Justin had to ignore it for a bit. Sabi kasi nila Sejun, hindi dapat i-overwhelm si Ayi sa ganitong mga sitwasyon.</p><p>He drove until they came to a park of sorts. Bumaba si Ayi agad pagkatigil ng sasakyan. She sat at the curb behind the car.</p><p>Dali-dali naman siyang sinundan ni Justin. He sat beside Ayi, keeping a little space between them.</p><p>Doon na bumuhos lahat ng luha ni Ayi. Humahagulgol pa ito.</p><p>"Can I hold your hand?" Tanong niya kay Justin nang sinisinok. She looked at him and Justin saw that her face was already red and puffy, especially her eyes.</p><p>Justin offered his hand, which Ayi took in an instant.</p><p>For ten straight minutes, she just cried. Noong humupa na ang pag-iyak nito, Justin spoke.</p><p>"Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked.</p><p>Ayi looked at him as if she was considering it. Then, she let out a shaky breath.</p><p>"My dad–" Ayi flinched at the word. "My dad and my mom separated when I was thirteen."</p><p>"We were a middle class family. Engineer si papa tapos si mama accountant," Ayi recalled. "We were okay."</p><p>"Pero noong nag-high school ako, papa got into casinos," sabi niya. "And drugs. Tuwing matatalo siya, pinagbubuhatan niya kami ng kamay ni mama." </p><p>Tears began falling from Ayi's eyes again. Humigpit din ang hawak niya sa kamay ni Justin.</p><p>"When mama had enough courage to leave, we left. Dalawang taon, sinikap ni mama na makapagtapos ako ng high school," kwento ni Ayi. "But then, she met a rich man who loved her. I had to be left alone."</p><p>"That's why I don't touch people, Jah," Ayi finally said, facing him. "I flinch whenever someone tries to touch me because I'm afraid it'll be painful."</p><p>"Pero ikaw," Ayi looked down at her and Justin's clasped hands, "Sayo okay lang."</p><p>"Kasi robot ka naman diba?" She looked up to Justin.</p><p>Her free hand crept to the side of Justin's face. The next thing Justin knew, Ayi's lips were on his again. This time, Justin closed his eyes and responded.</p><p>He wanted to freeze that moment and turn it back so he never would have started lying to Ayi.</p><p>How does he tell her the truth without breaking heart?</p><p>A short while after, Ayi pulled away.</p><p>"If I don't follow whatever my mom says, Jah, she won't pay for my condo," she explained.</p><p>Ayi's tired, teary eyes looked at Justin's. "I can't afford to lose my only safe space."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You don't have to do this, Ayi," Justin said, as he drove them to where Ayi is supposed to meet her dad. "Pwede ko pang iliko tong sasakyan."</p><p>It was Christmas Day, but Ayi had to face the inevitable. Mariana texted her that morning, telling her what time to meet her father and where.</p><p>Ayi turned to Justin and shook her head.</p><p>"Wala akong choice, Jah," Ayi replied in a sad tone.</p><p>Waze brought them to a sizeable park. Mula sa kinauupuan nila sa kotse, mukhang kaunti lang ang tao rito.</p><p>Ayi visibly stiffened.</p><p>"You don't have to do this," Jah repeated, putting his hand over Ayi's.</p><p>But Ayi ignored Justin's pleas. Instead, she asked, "Can I hug you?" </p><p>Bago pa man um-oo si Justin, tinanggal na ni Ayi ang seatbelt nya at niyakap siya. Hindi niya siniksik ang sarili niya kay Justin gaya ng dati. This time, she put her arms around him.</p><p>"I'll be fine as long as I'm with you," Ayi muttered.</p><p>Then, she pulled away and began to leave the car. Justin went to her side immediately.</p><p>Tumingin si Ayi sa kanya. "Just don't leave me, okay?"</p><p>Justin nodded.</p><p>They walked until Ayi stopped a few steps away from a man who was shorter than Justin, but bulkier in built.</p><p>Justin stayed just an arm's reach away from Ayi, ready to take her away in case anything happens.</p><p>"Ayi," sabi ng lalaki.</p><p>Justin noticed Ayi step back a little. Buti nalang, tumigil ang lalaki at nanatili sa kinatatayuan niya. </p><p>"I'm sorry, anak," sabi nito.</p><p>Mangiyak-ngiyak si Ayi. She longed for her dad. Before he got hooked to casinos and drugs, he was the most caring dad in the world.  He was even sweeter to Ayi than her mom. </p><p>It was safe to say Ayi was a daddy's girl, until everything crashed around them.</p><p>Nonetheless, Ayi tried to smile as genuinely as she could. </p><p>"Kumusta ka, papa?" She asked the man, smiling.</p><p>The man smiled back at her.</p><p>Makikita pa naman ang pagiging fatherly nito, puna ni Justin. Siguro nagkamali lang siya noon.</p><p>"Mabuti naman, anak. Narehab din ako ng ilang taon," sabi nito. "Okay na ko ngayon."</p><p>Ayi nodded in understanding.</p><p>"Ikaw, anak? Kumusta ka?" He asked.</p><p>Terrible, Ayi wanted to say, but, as always, she chose not to. "Okay lang po, pa."</p><p>"I missed you," Ayi's father said. Nagsimulang maglakad papalapit kay Ayi ang tatay niya. </p><p>She froze. It's been so many years. Would it be okay now? </p><p>Maybe if he hugged her, mawawala na ang isinumpang trauma niya. </p><p>But it didn't. </p><p>The soonest her father's arms came in contract with her body, she flinched.</p><p>Pero patuloy pa rin siyang niyakap ng tatay niya. Even when she began trying to wriggle her way out of his grip. </p><p>"Papa, let me go," Ayi said. She was already in tears then. </p><p>Concerned, Justin stepped forward. "Sir, please let her go."</p><p>Tila ba walang naririnig ang tatay ni Ayi. He only held his daughter tighter. </p><p>"Justin," Ayi called, asking for his help. </p><p>Having no choice, Justin tried to pry Ayi off her father's arms. The older man let go of Ayi only to punch Justin. The force was so strong it caused Justin to fall onto the paved floor.</p><p>Because of the ring Ayi's father wore, the skin on Justin's left cheek was horribly scratched, causing it to bleed.</p><p>When the man realized what he just did, he slowly stepped back then ran away and left.</p><p>Hinanap agad ng mga mata ni Justin si Ayi. Like him, Ayi was seated on the cemented floor, probably from her father letting her go. She didn't look alright.</p><p>Dali-daling pinunasan ni Justin ang dugo sa pisngi niya gamit ang mga kamay, pero hindi ito tumigil sa pagdurugo.</p><p>Left with no other choice, Justin went to Ayi. Bahala na kung anong mangyari, isip niya. He'll just face the repercussions of his actions later. Ayi needed him right now.</p><p>"Ayi," Justin said, kneeling next to her. </p><p>But Ayi was out of it. Umiiyak lang siya. She was struggling to breathe, her eyes were fixated on the floor.</p><p>"Ayi." Justin's voice broke. He was utterly worried about Ayi. With his bloodied hands, he held Ayi's. "Ayi, focus."</p><p>"J-Justin, I-I can't," Ayi struggled to say. </p><p>Nilagay ni Justin ang isang kamay ni Ayi za dibdib niya. "Ayi, sundan mo yung paghinga ko."</p><p>Ayi looked up to Justin, but her vision was very blurred. She tried to focus on his heartbeats instead, but her fear was too strong. Her ears began to ring this shrill noise.</p><p>Shortly after, she succumbed to darkness.</p><p>—</p><p>Ayi woke up after who knows how long. Nasa bahay na siya. To be exact, she was laid on her bed, with an IV attached to her.</p><p>There was the condominium building's nurse attending to her, and weirdly enough, Ken Suson sat on a chair nearby.</p><p>Ayi frowned. Where's Justin?</p><p>"Ken?" She tried to say, but her voice was croaky. </p><p>Ken stood up to pour Ayi a glass of water then handed it to her. </p><p>The nurse helped Ayi sit up and drink. Pagkatapos niyang uminom ng tubig, nagsalita ulit si Ayi.</p><p>"Ken? What are you doing here?" Tanong niya. "Where's Justin?"</p><p>Ken shrugged. </p><p>"Your friends asked me for a favor," sabi niya. "Who was that? Uh, Sejun? He asked me to do this in exchange of being an asshole to you."</p><p>Ayi frowned. Sinabi nila yun kay Ken?</p><p>"They also said wala kang ibang kasama, so yeah, I figured I should just come," dagdag pa ni Ken.</p><p>"And Justin?" Ayi asked. </p><p>He was there before she passed out. She remembers his voice, his blurred figure.</p><p>"He went to Sejun's," Ken informed her.</p><p>When Ayi shuffled to get out of bed, the nurse tried to protest. "Miss, you're not–"</p><p>Ayi saw the blood on the towel inside the bowl the nurse was holding. She frowned.</p><p>But she didn't bleed, she thought. She only had scratches on her palms from being pushed to the ground, pero napaka-imposibleng ganoon kadaming dugo ang nanggaling dito. </p><p>Ayi felt light-headed when a possibility came to her. "No."</p><p>"I have to go," sabi niya. Ayi presented her IV-ed hand to the nurse. </p><p>Seeing how persistent Ayi was, the nurse just removed the IV needle from Ayi's hand. Ayi's heart was beating fast, but not of panic.</p><p>"You're still unfit to drive, Aaliyah," Ken reminded her. </p><p>There was no stopping Ayi at that time. She took the car keys from the bedside table and threw it towards Ken. "Then drive me there."</p><p>—</p><p>Madiing nilapat ni Sejun ang bulak na may betadine sa pisngi ni Justin na may malaking guhit mula sa nangyari kani-kanina.</p><p>"Araaay," giit ni Justin. He winced at the pain.</p><p>Nakaupo si Justin sa couch samantalang nakatayo si Sejun na nag-aalaga sa bunso.</p><p>"Ayan. Sugod pa kasi," sabi ni Stell na nakaupo rin isang tabi. "Superhero ka, ghorl?"</p><p>"Diba trabaho ko naman kasing protektahan si Ayi," Justin defended. </p><p>"So much that you blow your cover?" Tanong ni Sejun na napadiin ulit sa paglilinis ng sugat ni Justin.</p><p>"Kuya!" Justin protested. </p><p>The door swung open just as Justin yelled. It was Ayi.</p><p>"I was hoping it wasn't true," sabi niya agad. Her voice shook a little. "But it seems like it is."</p><p>Disappointment was evident in her eyes as she stared at the three boys in front of her. </p><p>"Ayi," napatayo sina Justin at Stell.</p><p>Tears started to fall from Ayi's eyes pero pinunasan niya ang mga ito agad.</p><p>"Why?" She asked. There was desperation in her voice. She looked at Sejun then at Stell as if asking them, in particular, for an answer.</p><p>"Justin is my cousin, Ayi. He studies in Seoul, that's why you never met him," Sejun said, not meeting Ayi's eyes.</p><p>Walang point magpasikot-sikot pagdating kay Ayi. Mas lalo silang hindi papatawarin nito kung magsisinungaling sila— kung papatawarin pa niya sila.</p><p>"We wanted to help Justin with his thesis," he explained. "He wanted to know if a sad person would expose their feelings to a robot."</p><p>To say that Ayi looked hurt is an understatement. She was shattered.</p><p>"Sejun naman. I know that I let you use me for your experiments," sabi ni Ayi. "But to be your guinea pig for this?"</p><p>"You played god with me, Sej," Ayi said in full anger. "You played with my feelings."</p><p>"To think na alam niyong kayong dalawa lang ang pinagkakatiwalaan ko." Her voice cracked. "You betrayed me."</p><p>Wala nang masabi sina Sejun at Stell. Wala silang justification na maibigay kay Ayi kasi alam nilang walang tama sa ginawa nila sa kaibigan.</p><p>Ayi turned to Stell. "Stell?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Ayi," lang ang naisagot ni Stell.</p><p>Ayi's tears started to fall freely from her eyes. When her eyes met Justin's, she looked even more hurt.</p><p>"Don't ever come near me again," Ayi said before she turned to leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Ayi did when she got home was double lock the door. If she only had another lock with her, she'd put on more. May susi rin kasi ng condo unit niya sina Sejun at Stell kaya ng mayroon siya ng susi sa kanila. </p><p>Natatakot si Ayi na makapasok sila sa bahay niya kung sakali mang sinundan siya ng mga ito. Ayaw niyang makita sila. Not after they made a fool out of her.</p><p>Ayi didn't even have the energy to get to her room or even the living room. Napasalampak siya sa hallway, too weak to stand up again. Her tears began to fall again. </p><p>Tumigil lang siya sa pag-iyak kanina habang pinagda-drive siya ni Ken pauwi. Kanina, nag-uumapaw ang galit na nararamdaman niya. </p><p>Ngayon, it was an overwhelming wave of disappointment.</p><p>Justin is not even the main reason for her heartache right now. Mas dinadamdam niya yung panloloko sa kanya nina Sejun at Stell.</p><p>They've been friends since high school. They've been her family since her own family failed her. They know her more than anyone else. </p><p>Pero pati sila, pinaglaruan siya. It was as if they didn't care about her at all.</p><p>After who knows how long, nakatayo rin si Ayi mula sa pagkakasalampak sa hallway. She went into the living room and curled up on the couch, her tears still falling uncontrollably.</p><p>She fell asleep just like that.</p><p>—</p><p>The next morning, Ayi woke up at the sound of knocking on her front door. </p><p>She realized then that she fell asleep wearing the same clothes she has worn since her unfortunate meeting with her dad, but she couldn't care less. Wala siyang sapat na pakialam para magbihis man lang nang mas malinis na damit.</p><p>Slowly, she went to her front door. </p><p>Hearing her friends' voices from the other side killed her.</p><p>"Ayi." It was Sejun's voice. "Ayi, we're really sorry."</p><p>"Ayi, pagbuksan mo naman kami," sabi ng boses ni Stell. His voice cracked.</p><p>"Ayi..." Justin's voice was the softest. Halos hindi ito marinig.</p><p>Umiling si Ayi. Nagsimula na naman siyang umiyak.</p><p>"No," she whispered softly. Hindi ganun kadali yun, gusto niyang sabihin.</p><p>—</p><p>Another day passed and Ayi still hasn't left her house. </p><p>Thankfully, she got out of bed and showered, but she spent most of the two hours she stayed there crying.</p><p>As soon as she got dressed, nagsimula na naman siyang makarinig ng mga boses mula sa pintuan. Sila ulit ito. Sighint, Ayi continued to ignore them. </p><p>Hindi pa niya maiproseso yung ginawa sa kanya. Hindi pa siya handang kausapin sila.</p><p>—</p><p>The three boys were indeed at the other side of the door, whispering to each other.</p><p>"Jah, umuwi ka na. Kami na rito," sabi ni Stell. Nakatayo sila ni Sejun sa harap ni Justin.</p><p>Si Justin naman ay nakasalampak sa lapag at nakasandal sa pintuan ng condo ni Ayi. He shook his head. "No, kuya. Hindi pa siya kumakain."</p><p>Beside him is an insulated bag. Nasa loob nito ang mga niluto niya para kay Ayi.</p><p>"I don't think she'll let us in today, Jah," Stell said, his voice soft.</p><p>"Kahit hindi niya tayo papasukin, kuya," sabi ni Justin. "Basta kunin nya lang itong pagkain at kumain siya."</p><p>Sejun looked at Justin then at Stell in concern. He seemed to have finally gotten it. Justin cares about Ayi and not just as a personal self-care robot.</p><p>"Umuwi ka na, Jah," Sejun told Justin. "You haven't slept a wink."</p><p>"We'll make sure kakain si Ayi," dagdag niya. "By hook or by crook, we'll get this bag to her."</p><p>—</p><p>Later that day, nagsimula nang mangasim ang sikmura ni Ayi sa gutom. Noon niya lang naalala na hindi pa pala siya kumakain.</p><p>She weakly went to the kitchen to look for food, pero there was nothing. Ayaw niya namang lumabas dahil baka nandoon ang mga taong iniiwasan niya. </p><p>Her phone pinged from her room. Ayi knew that it's most probably Sejun or Stell. They have been texting her, saying sorry, trying to explain things at length, but she only left them on seen.</p><p>Ngayong araw ay hindi pa sila nagtetext.  Ayi went to her room and checked her phone. It was Sejun.</p><p>B1:<br/>Ayi, may pagkain para sayo sa pinto. Umalis na kami. Please eat.</p><p>Ayi let out a shaky breath. Kahit wala man silang iniwang pagkain sa labas, she really needs to go out to buy food stocks. Pero wala na kaya talaga sila doon?</p><p>She made her way to the door and listened to check if they were still there. No sound was heard from the other side.</p><p>Pwede namang nananahimik lang sila para lumabas siya, Ayi thought, but she really would not know if she did not check. Binuksan niya bahagya ang pinto at sumilip. There was no sign of Sejun, Stell, or Justin. </p><p>On the floor was a bag which Ayi believed contained food. She took it quickly and double-locked the door. </p><p>Binuksan niya ang bag pagkarating niya ng dining room. May tatlong container sa loob.  One had rice, the other had side dishes, while the last contained her Tita Grace's signature tinola.</p><p>Pero alam niyang hindi ang mommy ni Sejun ang nagluto nito kung hindi si Justin. Ayi felt her heart clench.</p><p>—</p><p>Sa tuwing binabalak ni Ayi na maggrocery sa sumunod na mga araw, she always found food at her front door. On New Year's day, the food even doubled in amount. May maliit na cake rin itong kasama.</p><p>Ayi knew that if Sejun and Stell went home for New Year's and it was probably only Justin who was sending her the food.</p><p>Lumapit nang lumapit ang araw ng enrollment date para sa susunod na sem. Ayi knew she will have to step out of her house and face the world and, worse, face Sejun, Stell, and Justin.</p><p>Kaya naman naglakas-loob siya isang araw. She waited for the three to deliver her food. Nagulat ang tatlo nang makita ang bihis na si Ayi na nakatayo sa harap ng pinto ng condo niya.</p><p>"Ayi," Stell smiled. Pero hindi nagtagal ang ngiti nito. It was probably because he remembered they were not okay yet.</p><p>"Let's talk," Ayi said as she faced them. "Over drinks."</p><p>Unexpectedly, it was Sejun who answered, "Okay."</p><p>"But you'll eat first, right?"</p><p>"Yeah," Ayi answered coldly.</p><p>Naglakad si Ayi palayo sa unit niya. The three followed, until Ayi turned around.</p><p>"Pwede bang kami lang munang tatlo?" She asked, looking at Justin.</p><p>Sejun opened his mouth to say something, but decided not to go on. </p><p>Justin just gave Ayi a tight-lipped smile. "Okay."</p><p>—</p><p>The three went to Ayi's usual drinking spot. Tumupad naman sa usapan si Ayi. She ate a clubhouse sandwich before ordering a pitcher of cocktail. Ilang araw na rin siyang hindi nakakainom magmula noong naubos ang stock niya ng alak.</p><p>Hindi nagsalita sina Sejun at Stell. They knew Ayi had to have full control of the situation, especially after what they have done to her. </p><p>Ayi downed two glasses of cocktail before she spoke.</p><p>"So," sabi ni Ayi. "Could you tell me everything from start to finish?"</p><p>Nagtinginan sina Sejun at Stell. Stell nodded at Sejun, urging him to speak. </p><p>Sejun took a deep breath. He began, "I've always communicated with Justin. We like geeking out kaya shine-share namin sa isa't isa yung experiments namin."</p><p>"He chatted me about his thesis. Sa Pilipinas ang gusto niyang setting. Gusto niyang makatulong sa estado ng mental health issues dito."</p><p>Sejun swallowed a lump in his throat. "Then he asked us if there was anyone we know who could test the idea. Sinabi niyang hindi siya nakagawa ng robot, but for the mean time, he can pose as one."</p><p>"But the person shouldn't know that he's really not a robot." Tumingin si Sejun kay Ayi as if he was trying to see if she was mad.</p><p>Ayi kept a straight face. Hindi nila ito mabasa. </p><p>"So you volunteered me?" Tanong ni Ayi. Wala pa ring ekspresyon sa mukha niya. </p><p>There was no denying what they did, so both boys nodded. Hindi na rin naitago ni Ayi na nasaktan siya. She winced.</p><p>"Stell was strongly against it," Sejun said. "He knew you'd never forgive us if you found out."</p><p>"Pero I insisted you didn't have to find out and that we just had to be very careful," Sejun confessed.</p><p>Ayi nodded. "Okay."</p><p>"Ayi, alam kong walang anumang sasabihin namin ang magiging sapat na rason para sa ginawa namin," sabi ni Stell. He was obviously trying to keep himself from crying. </p><p>"Pero pinagsisisihan talaga namin yung ginawa namin," he said, "nang sobra-sobra."</p><p>"Kami lang yung pinagkakatiwalaan mo pero hindi namin yun inalala noong nagdesisyon kami. If we could just turn back time..." Sejun mumbled.</p><p>"Thank you for explaining," Ayi said softly.</p><p>"Ayi, we know that you may not forgive us," Sejun said. "But please know that Justin's feelings for you is true."</p><p>Nagulat si Stell na nanggaling ito kay Sejun na buong akala niya'y hindi nakapansin. Even Ayi froze.</p><p>Sejun continued, "Nagpanggap siyang robot pero yung mga ginawa niya para sayo, hindi niya plinano.</p><p>"He truly cared for you. He still cares for you."</p><p>Ayi poured herself another glass of cocktail, drank it, then stood.</p><p>"Niloko niya pa rin ako, Sejun," she said before she left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the next few days before classes resumed, Ayi continued to receive food from Justin. Naging routine na ito. The food would be there by the time she'd normally wake up.</p><p>But after her talk with Sejun and Stell, the food started to come with an letter envelop everyday.</p><p>Ayi never opened Justin's letters. She wasn't ready yet. So, instead, she just kept them on the kitchen counter.</p><p>Noong umagang iyon, the food delivered was quadrupled. Nagtaka si Ayi. It wasn't her birthday. Nor was it Sejun's or Stell's. </p><p>Could it be Justin's birthday?</p><p>After taking the food inside, she decided to open the letter that came with today's delivery.</p><p>The letter read:</p><p>Ayi,</p><p>I'm not sure of you've read my past letters. I can't blame you if you've thrown them away. Pero I'm hoping na makita mo ito.</p><p>I'm very sorry. Alam kong hindi magiging sapat ang kahit ilang sorry para sa ginawa ko, pero hinihiling ko talaga na sana hindi ko nalang yun ginawa. Sana hindi kita niloko.</p><p>Thank you, though, for everything I've learned from you in the past month. </p><p>Hindi ako robot, pero ang dami kong natutunan sayo tungkol sa pagiging tao. I sincerely think you're such a strong human for handling the things life throws at you the way you do.</p><p>But I guess it is goodbye now. I'm going back to Seoul this evening. I'm going to tell my mentor that I failed and face the consequences of my actions.</p><p>Handa rin akong harapin yung consequences na ipapataw mo, Ayi. Even if it means you'll never talk to me again.</p><p>It seems like your food delivery service from me has to come to an end. Dinamihan ko na. I hope it'll last for more than a week. </p><p>Take care of yourself, Ayi.</p><p>-Jah</p><p>Ayi's mouth gaped. He's leaving?</p><p>She immediately went looking for her car keys. When she realized what she was doing, she stopped.</p><p>Why are her feet leading her to him?</p><p>Ayi ignored her thoughts. She dialled Sejun's number on her phone, the first time she reached out to them first in a long time.</p><p>"Ayi? Is everything alri–"</p><p>"Is Justin still there?" Tanong agad ni Ayi.</p><p>"Uh, you mean at home? No," Sejun answered.</p><p>Ayi's heart began to beat faster.</p><p>"We're on our way to a hotel near the airport. Doon na namin hihintayin ang flight niya," sabi ni Sejun.</p><p>"Okay. Text me the details. Wait for me at the hotel. Please," Ayi said before ending the call and running out of her condo unit.</p><p>—</p><p>Ayi quickly handed her car keys to the valet the soonest she got to Justin's hotel. Dali-dali siyang pumasok, unakyat sa elevator, at hinahap agad ang kwarto ni Justin.</p><p>When she arrived in front of the door, she pressed doorbell as she tried to catch her breath. Hindi siya nakapaghanda ng sasabihin, pero bahala na.</p><p>Si Justin ang nagbukas ng pinto. "Ayi."</p><p>"Can I come in?" Ayi asked, out of breath.</p><p>Pinapasok siya ni Justin. He also got her a bottle of water from the mini fridge. Binuksan niya ito at iniabot kay Ayi. </p><p>She looked at it momentarily pero kinuha rin mula sa kanya at ininom.</p><p>"Sorry, Ayi," sabi agad ni Justin noong inilapag na ni Ayi sa kitchen counter ang boteng walang laman. "I–"</p><p>Ayi cut him off. "Narinig ko na yung kwento galing kila Sejun."</p><p>"Wala ka namang idadagdag diba?" She asked, looking into Justin's eyes.</p><p>"Meron," sagot ni Justin. "I want you to know na in the middle of all of it, nahulog ako sayo."</p><p>[Play Masyado Pang Maaga by Ben&amp;Ben]</p><p>Justin stared right into Ayi's eyes.</p><p>"I don't know how. I watch K-Dramas. The number one rule for a fake robot is never to fall in love," sabi niya. "Akala ko madali lang yun if I kept that in mind."</p><p>"But seeing you, not even at your best, but at your weakest," sabi ni Justin, "I fell hard."</p><p>"Perhaps you liked robot Justin, but I know that neither robot Justin nor human Justin deserve your forgiveness," dagdag pa niya.</p><p>"Gago ka ba?" Tanong ni Ayi. She, too, kept her gaze at Justin.</p><p>Akala ni Justin, papaulanan na siya ng mura ni Ayi, pero hindi.</p><p>"I am disappointed at the betrayal my friends did," sabi ni Ayi. "And I hate you for fooling me."</p><p>A tear fell from Ayi's eye. "But part of me is also undeniably relieved that you are not a robot."</p><p>"It's stupid. Ang tanga kasi this feeling overshadows the negatives," Ayi said. "I fell for you too, Jah. And I'm glad you're very human."</p><p>Pero agad din niyang dinagdag, "But I can't forgive you just yet."</p><p>Justin nodded in understanding. He wanted to believe this meant Ayi can forgive him even in the far future. Pero kung hindi talaga, handa rin siyang tanggapin ito.</p><p>"So, I guess this is goodbye?" Tanong ni Justin.</p><p>Tumango si Ayi.</p><p>"Goodbye, Ayi," Justin said as tears began to rim in his eyes.</p><p>Ayi gave him a tight-lipped smile. "Goodbye, robot."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two years later....</p><p>"Good morning, Ayi!"</p><p>Ayi groaned at person who was trying to wake her up. "Five more minutes."</p><p>"Kapag hindi ka bumangon, malelate tayo sa family reunion," sabi ni Stell na kanina pa siya sinusubukang gisingin.</p><p>Ayi immediately sat up. Hindi rin niya alam kung saan siya biglang nakahugot ng energy para bumangon. "Alright. I'm up."</p><p>"Sana sinabi mo agad," she mumbled groggily.</p><p>Stell turned to leave Ayi's room, chuckling. "Sus, excited na siya eh."</p><p>Ayi rolled her eyes.  She got up, took her towel from the rack inside her room, and went to their shared bathroom to take a shower.</p><p>Ayi has been living with Sejun and Stell for almost a year and a half now. Nang matanggap niya ang unang sweldo, sinabi na niya sa nanay na hindi na niya kailangan ang condo niya. </p><p>Sejun and Stell offered her their spare room at their apartment. With the rent split among the three of them, abot-kaya na ito ng sweldo ni Ayi.</p><p>Paano sila nagkaayos? </p><p>Matinding panunuyo lang naman mula sa parte nina Sejun at Stell ang kinailangan. They had to pester Ayi everyday–bringing her food, asking her out for drinks (yes, they asked) until they began to do things the way they normally did. </p><p>That, and Ayi also made it clear that if they'd do it again, she'll make sure they'd never have kids.</p><p>With Ayi living out of her mom's paid condo, she was free from her mom's blackmailing. Wala na ring pressure sa kanya para ayusin ang relasyon nila ng ama.</p><p>Today, they were going to Sejun's family reunion. Kinupkop na rin kasi siya ng pamilya as if she was their own. Noon na-realize ni Ayi na hindi kailangang maging magkadugo para maging pamilya.</p><p>Even their friend group was a family in itself.  Running joke nga nila na si Sejun ang nanay, si Stell ang tatay, at siya ang anak.</p><p>When everyone was ready, Stell drove them to the venue.</p><p>"May excited," pang-aasar ni Stell kay Ayi.</p><p>"Tignan mo tong si Ayi, mahal, parang mamamanhikan yata o ikakasal," Stell told Sejun, who was on the passenger's seat.</p><p>"White dress siya eh," malisyosong sabi ni Sejun.</p><p>Ayi tried to hide her blush. "Tumahimik nga kayo."</p><p>—</p><p>Tita Grace hugged Ayi immediately as soon as they got to the venue. She then ushered the three inside. Sa loob, kaliwa't kanang nagmano ang tatlo sa relatives ni Sejun. </p><p>Thankfully, Ayi was a tad more comfortable with touching. Sejun and Stell made it their next project after the fake robot fiasco, but this time, they asked for Ayi's permission.</p><p>They tried touching her and had other people touch her, but made sure she wasn't violated. It took a little over six months, but by the end of it, they finally knew how to help Ayi control her fear. Ayi also began to see a psychologist for her trauma.</p><p>After all the lolos, lolas, titos, and titas were greeted, Sejun spoke.</p><p>"Wait. I'll go find JJ," sabi niya. Then, he disappeared.</p><p>"Someone looks excited," Stell said again, circling Ayi.</p><p>Ayi hit Stell's arm lightly. Hindi niya mapigilan ang pagngiti. "Gago. Kinakabahan ako."</p><p>"You guys told me you're going to introduce me to Sejun's cousin na potential boyfriend and never told me who it is," sabi niya, air-quoting 'potential boyfriend'. "Paalala ko lang ah, may isang malaking strike one na kayo ni Sejun sakin."</p><p>Stell shook his head. "Never again."</p><p>His eyes sparkled when he saw someone approaching from behind Ayi. "Ayan na pala sila."</p><p>Ayi turned around.</p><p>With Sejun was a good-looking guy, but not quite who she was expecting.</p><p>"Ayi, I'd like you to meet my cousin," sabi ni Sejun.</p><p>The guy was just around Ayi's height— if she wasn't in heels, which she was that day. He also had a charismatic smile.</p><p>"Hi, my name is Josh," the guy said with an accent, offering his hand to Ayi.</p><p>"Jash?" Tanong ni Ayi.</p><p>"No, Josh," the guy corrected. It still sounded like Jash.</p><p>Ayi just held back her laughter. She shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Josh. I'm Ayi."</p><p>She and Josh talked for a while. He seemed like an awesome person. Apparently, he belonged to a rising dance troupe in LA and is a music producer on the side as well.</p><p>Ayi thought it was cool what Josh did, but he just was not her type. Siguro hindi rin siya tipo ni Josh kaya matapos ang kinse minutos ay wala na ito.</p><p>"How was it?" Asked Sejun when they came back to check on her.</p><p>"Okay lang. He's nice," Ayi shrugged. "But I'm not into him. He's not into me either.</p><p>Stell nodded.</p><p>"Actually, that's only one part of JJ," sabi ni Sejun.</p><p>"What?" Hindi siya na-gets ni Ayi.</p><p>Bago pa man siya makapagtanong, nakaalis na uli si Sejun. She turned to Stell as if she wanted to ask him a question, but Stell immediately shrugged.</p><p>"Ayi, he's here." Narinig nalang ni Ayi si Sejun mula sa likod niya.</p><p>Stell wiggled his brows and gestured Ayi to turn around. When she did, she saw the exact person she's been looking for.</p><p>[Play Hanap-Hanap by James Reid]</p><p>He looked even taller than she remembered, and, as usual, pormang-porma ang damit niya. Today, he was wearing a crisp, blue and white striped polo and white pants. He also had this weird, goofy smile on his face that made Ayi just want to pull him elsewhere.</p><p>"I'm not sure if you've met him before," Sejun said with a smirk on his face.</p><p>Ayi shook her head, trying to hold back her smile. Sejun's cousin smiled back at her.</p><p>"Ayi, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Justin de Dios."</p><p>—fin—</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>